Phantoms and Angels
by CyberActors15
Summary: Challenge by Menatron the Angel of Ideas. Upon learning of a way to travel through dimensions Vlad Plasmius learns the way to defeat his enemy Danny Phantom and accomplish his goals and to do so he requires the help of an elite team, Ozai's Angels. However can these Angels truly defeat the Ghost boy?
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Shadow: I am Shadow the Hedgehog and I am the CyberActors15 representative and I have been tasked by CA15 to give you some info about this story. First of all this story was a challenge issued by Menatron the Angel of Ideas and the idea of the story is theirs. CA15 is just doing the writing of the story with his own flare and tweaks. In the Avatar the Last Airbender series this takes place after the episode The Drill. Also in the Avatar series the moment in the first episode of season two where Iroh redirected Azula's Lightning didn't happen, you'll understand why later on in the story. In the Phantom series this story takes place sometime during the series with selective episodes like The Ultimate Enemy and Infinite Realms have happened while episodes like Kindred Spirits and Phantom Planet haven't happened. Some of the Danny Phantom episodes will appear in this story but not in a complete linear order. Actually with regards to the Danny Phantom episodes not all of them happened in this story the way they were released on the TV show so the Timeline will jump around a bit. Also this story will draw a few influences from Legend of Korra, don't worry it will only be a few things that Last Airbender didn't have.**

**Katara: Why do I have an uneasy feeling about this story?**

**Dani: It's probably because this story will focus more on Azula, Mei and Ty-Lee and you and the heroes in the Avatar Series might not appear.**

**Katara: Yeah that's probably the reason.**

**Shadow: Now for the disclaimer. CyberActors15 doesn't own Danny Phantom or it would still be running, the Avatar series or Korra and Asami would have become a couple seasons ago, me, or heck the idea of this story; that pleasure goes to Menatron the Angel of Ideas. All he owns is the OCs, that's it.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

By some stroke of luck it had worked. He hadn't expected it to work so soon but it worked none the less. Vladimir Alexander Masters or known in the ghost community as Vlad Plasmius had gotten hold of the ultimate treasure, the Infi-map, a tool so powerful that it allowed travel to anywhere the user intended… including other worlds.

And travel to other worlds he had. Now here he was floating in a desert type area with a single tree in the centre. The tree was massive but the interesting thing about it was what lay at the heart. At the core of the tree sealed inside an orb of purple energy was a black and red serpent type sentient being of immense power.

Plasmius could feel the power radiating off of this being and in turn the being could feel energy radiating off of him, though at a lesser state. However there was something else it felt from Plasmius, the type of power a power that it couldn't help but be wary of, as if his energy and its own energy together could be the very definition of chaos.

"I can assume you are not a spirit or of my world." the being began.

"No." Plasmius said. "I am a ghost, perhaps one of the most powerful ghosts to exist. You may call me Vlad Plasmius."

"I am Vaatu." Vaatu simply stated. "Plasmius I can sense that you and I are alike in many ways and that we both have ambitions beyond the understanding of that of regular mortals."

Plasmius gave a dark grin at those words confirming Vaatu's thoughts. Vaatu had felt the darkness and chaos in his spirit the moment he had appeared. Normally Vaatu would manipulate the darkness in people to get them to do his bidding; it was how he started that war by reaching the darkness that existed in Fire Lord Sozin. Despite being bound by that fool Wan and Raava, he could still access the darkness in people in the mortal world. However with Plasmius he didn't feel the need to manipulate him, he actually believed the man could be a useful ally.

"I can also tell we both have ambitions and ideas. I can also tell you have a problem just as I do, perhaps we can help each other out." Plasmius said.

If Vaatu could he would give a dark smirk, this grasped his attention.

"Tell me about your pest." Vaatu said.

The two then spent time talking about their mutual enemies. Plasmius told Vaatu about Danny Phantom the half-ghost boy who had been a pain in his side for a long time now. Vaatu told Plasmius about Avatar Aang and the spirit inside him Raava. He explained that Aang wasn't his enemy personally but the spirit of light inside him and the fact that he was undoing the war he had worked hard to orchestrate made him an enemy.

Through their chat Plasmius learned that Vaatu's world wasn't nearly as advanced as his but made up for it with their spiritual connection to nature and all that other nonsense, but that could give him the perfect way to help them kill their Avatar.

"I believe I have a way to help you with your Avatar." Plasmius said as soon as they finished trading information. "The world I come from is far more advanced than that of yours. I can bring technologies from my world and supply them to your Fire Nation to allow them to kill the Avatar. I will also work on something to make sure he remains dead and will not be reborn in another body and something more to free you."

"Do not focus on freeing me friend." Vaatu said. "I can't be freed for the next 71 years until an event known as Harmonic Convergence. I will quietly bid my time as I await the event. That is of little importance now, what is important is your young pest. I believe I may have an idea on how you can handle him but first I must test my theory."

"And how will you test it?" Plasmius asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Touch this sphere that keeps me captive." Vaatu said simply.

Plasmius didn't see how this would prove anything but he still did so however upon touching the sphere he immediately regretted it. Plasmius was jolted back by an incredible amount of energy and immediately brought his hand back.

"What the hell was that?" He growled as his eyes began to glow red with more vibrancy.

"That was my test and I just proved my theory. Our energies are different and this difference can either be used to harm you if against you or create a unified intention. It depends on the user of the energy. This sphere around me was created to keep me in and so it will be aggressive energy." Vaatu explained. "This is how you can defeat your young enemy. One of the benders from my world will be able to do a lot of harm to him. I would suggest the use of the firebenders; they would be the most effective."

Plasmius grinned darkly. "Thank you Vaatu, as soon as the weapon to extract Raava from the boy is complete I will be back to repay my debt to you." He said. "This begins an alliance of greatness and I will ensure that you don't have to wait 71 years. I will make it one of my plans to free you as soon as possible."

"To allies then." Vaatu said.

"To allies." Vlad echoed.

~00000~

For the first time in years, perhaps two or three decades, Fire Lord Ozai was at a loss for words based on the information he had just learnt. He currently sat in his throne room as he meditated on the recent turn of events. Meditating wasn't something he usually did but this time he made an exception as it was know that meditating was one of the best ways to clear one's mind and concentrate on things of great importance.

What was so important that he would need to be concentrate and be completely alone? He had been visited by not one but two spirits both at different times during the same day. This was completely new to him. His brother, Iroh, had always been more in tune with spiritual matters and had even travelled to the Spirit World once before but Ozai had decided at a young age to forsake the spirits and forge his own path without their assistance. But today two had appeared to him personally to speak with him and him alone to discuss important matters.

The first spirit was known as Plasmius. Ozai could immediately tell that this spirit was cold and cunning and would do what he needed to get what he wanted… however despite having that appearance Plasmius had apparently come to warn him of an impending attack from another spirit powerful enough to end the war within a few seconds of his arrival. Plasmius had said this spirit was perhaps one of the most powerful he had ever met and asked Ozai for a request. Plasmius required a small elite group that contained a good and powerful bender and mentioned that the group would be able to defeat this Phantom within the Spirit World.

Ozai's immediate thoughts had been Princess Azula and her allies who were on a current hunt for the Avatar but he had seemed reluctant to bring up their names. The three of them were known throughout the Fire Nation as the Angels of Fire because there was a belief that those three would be the ones to ultimately win the war and bring the Avatar down. They were perhaps the most elite group the Fire Nation had despite their age and numbers. Although Ozai didn't admit it he knew this was true, these three girls were the best the Fire Nation had to offer… and two of them weren't benders. Would it be wise to send them off on another mission to ward of a threat that was supposedly larger than the Avatar?

He had dismissed Plasmius so that he could have time to think of his decision and what to do regarding the Phantom he had spoken of. He had ordered his servants to take Plasmius to a room and treat him as a guest of honour.

Once he was alone he had begun to meditate but that hadn't lasted long because within a few minutes he had been interrupted by another spirit however this one Ozai feared. Ozai could not read the Spirit's emotions or intentions. This spirit was calm and collected and seemed to be the one in control of the situation and not Ozai. This was something he didn't like, it was in his nature to be in control of a situation so when he met anyone who knew more and was in more control, he became nervous. Though he would never show… but this spirit already seemed to know. This spirit called himself the Master of Time and would not give his true name.

What he had told Ozai was that his daughter and her team were the best possible options to his problem however he didn't confirm or deny anything that Plasmius had said.

The only things he had said when asked were the lines 'Only time will tell,' and 'Everything is the way it's supposed to be.'

Ozai didn't like those words. This spirit had a sense of foreshadowing that Ozai didn't like. It was if this Spirit saw the future and the past and judged not only Ozai but the rest of his family.

Shortly after the Spirit had left leaving Ozai to his own devices. All he could do now was meditate on what he could do. His thought process lasted minute but eventually minutes became hours.

And after a few hours endless thinking his eyes had snapped open full of resolve. He knew what he needed to do and so he quickly called upon his servants to prepare a messenger hawk and paper to write on. It was time for Azula to return home before embarking on a more important quest than that of chasing the Avatar.

~00000~

Azula wasn't usually one to show her anger as it was often eclipsed by her calm demeanour and cold attitude so when she actually did show her irritation and anger people tended to avoid her unless they knew they had no choice but to remain. This was one of those rare times.

Azula was angry and she was showing it. Why? After the plan with the drill had been failed by the Avatar and his friends she had received a messenger hawk from her father demanding that she return to the Fire Nation immediately along with Mei and Ty-Lee. And now she was on her royal barge heading back to her home.

This made her angry as she had been gone from the Fire Nation for half of Spring with nothing to show for it. She had achieved nothing and that was not what she wanted or needed. She would be the laughing stock of the Fire Nation for failing this task.

Oh wait there was still Zuko. That made her smile, knowing that Zuko's position was still worse than hers. He was a traitor and he had been gone for three years with nothing to show for it. Azula still had her title and her advanced abilities, more than Zuko could say he had.

This thought managed to calm her anger a bit and allow her to readopt her calm controlled demeanour and it seemed once she seemed calm the others around seemed less wary of her.

That caused Azula to smile once more, the fear that she struck into others including her own subjects always seemed to give Azula that extra boost of confidence and pleasure she needed. From the fear she induced obedience was guaranteed. It ensured that she was always in control.

Now that her mind was more at ease she could allow herself to think logically as to why, why her father called her back so quickly. Something important must have been taking place in the homelands to require her to come back so urgently. Or perhaps the Fire Nation mechanics had come up with something new for her to play with; however she doubted that due to the fact that the last big project was the drill that was currently broken down and stuck in the wall of Ba Sing Se. So it was either that she was going home for something of major importance or her father summoned her because he wasn't glad with her progress… she hoped it was more the former than the latter.

Azula inwardly sighed. Thinking about her meeting with her father would be pointless now as she still had a long while left at sea. All she could do now was to continue training in preparation for what the future held.

~00000~

Plasmius couldn't help but smirk when he was called back to Ozai's throne room today. He had been in the Fire Nation for a few weeks now waiting but today it looked like he would be able to gain the elite group that Ozai had promised him during their second meeting.

He floated into the Throne room where he saw two 14 year old girls and one 15 year old girl along with Fire Lord Ozai who had, for once, moved away from his flaming wall that was on his throne.

"Plasmius this is my daughter Azula and her elite group of friends Mai and Ty-Lee. They will accompany you to the Spirit World to deal with your Phantom Menace." Ozai said.

Plasmius smirked darkly as he bowed to the Princess and her friends. He was both glad and darkened by this idea. He had heard stories of Ozai's Angels during his stay in the Fire Nation and knew that they were a very capable bunch of young ladies however at the same time he knew this would be troubling to some degree. He knew that eventually these girls would realise that he hadn't been completely honest about his words to Ozai and because they were so close to him they might turn on him. That was a problem for another day. For now he just had to keep up appearances.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Princess Azula, and of course the two of you Mai and Ty-Lee." Plasmius said.

The three girls bowed to him in respect.

"It is a pleasure to meet a wise spirit like yourself." Azula said. "We are honoured you came to us to help you with defeating this enemy."

"Think nothing of it." Plasmius said nonchalantly. "I should be the one honoured. I've heard stories about you three being the most capable and elite team in the Fire Nation. To work with three girls of such skill and abilities is the true honour here."

Ozai then stepped forward.

"Now that the introductions are complete we can get down to business. The girls are already packed and ready to leave and as soon as you are ready you may go." Ozai said before he turned to the girls. "And you three I want written reports sent to me every so often on your progress."

The girls simply bowed.

"Luckily I am already prepared to leave." Plasmius said before he pulled the Infi-Map from his pockets. "Infi-Map, open a portal to my home."

The four members of the Fire Nation watched in awe as the map in Plasmius's hands began to glow before a green ripple of energy formed above them.

An ear piercing sound then echoed through the throne room as a flash of bright green light appeared in the room. Once the light died down the four were amazed to see a portal floating above them.

Plasmius then created platforms using his ecto energy for the girls to use to climb up into the portal. And within one minute they had all walked into the portal to view the world on the other side.

~00000~

Although the girls had come from an alternate world it didn't mean Plasmius was a fool. He wasn't about to reveal all secrets to a group that could easily betray him assuming their leader was as black hearted as her father.

Upon meeting Azula, Mei and Ty-Lee the halfa was quick to realise that Azula was far more dangerous than her father, there was something about her mentality that her father didn't and Plasmius noticed it instantly. He knew that very thing would make Azula very dangerous in multiple scenarios and for that reason he did not reveal his identity of Vlad Masters to her. If she did try to betray him at least he'd have his identity to fall back on to escape her and from there he could strike back.

He knew that this situation within the girl's mind would cause a lot of trouble for him even if she didn't betray him so he would have to break it down. As a result he altered the nature of his plan. It would be risky but it was the only thing he could do.

Upon arriving back in his world, specifically the Ghost Zone, he explained to the girls that the _'malevolent spirit'_ that would attempt to attack the Fire Nation was actually a being from his world. He explained to them that his world was more advanced than theirs by centuries and highlighted this point by showing them his lab. It was clear from their expressions that they preferred his lab to the Ghost Zone where they arrived.

After giving them a bit of time to adjust to the information on his world he finally revealed the threat they were sent to face.

"This is Danny Phantom." Plasmius said as pictures of Phantom appeared on his screen. "He is the threat I came to warn you about."

Azula scoffed.

"Is that him? He hardly looks like he could be a threat to a baby turtle-duck." She said immediately underestimating her rival. "Your world must be pathetic if he is considered a threat."

"Tell me little girl," Plasmius began calmly. If he noticed Ty-Lee paling at Azula's expression for not being addressed properly he didn't let on, "how did a 12 year old boy manage to elude capture with little training and combat experience. How did a 12 year old boy manage to destroy the Fire Nation's latest weapon with only the help of two teenagers who are equally as untrained? How did two fugitives with no allies manage to escape you when you had an entire army at your disposal? How did you with training superior to that of the greatest war generals fail to capture a simple boy?"

The silence in the room was tense. Azula said nothing, it was clear that she was trying to keep her composure, key word being trying. To put it simply she was angry.

"Despite his appearance he is not a person to be taken lightly." Plasmius continued. "His power, strength and abilities far surpass that of others. Danny Phantom has already defeated one King whose power sent everyone running in fear, what can he do to you Fire Lord?"

"Is he that dangerous?" Ty-Lee asked.

"Dangerous? Perhaps? Powerful, Yes." Plasmius replied. "Underestimating him is not advised."

While he had explained he had only watched Azula and her actions, despite subtle, confirmed everything. In her mind there was a tinge of insanity, a tinge of a power hungry being that lived on fear. If left unchecked it could lead to a disaster being set on Amity Park and Plasmius new from experience what that could lead to. That was why it was time for a big risk.

"Now that you are caught up on Danny Phantom let me show you this." Plasmius said before he typed on his computer. Next a few pictures of a raven haired boy, whose appearance greatly resembled Phantom's, appeared on the screen. "This is Daniel Fenton. He is an average teenager and is approximately your age. Although he doesn't look like much he does play a vital role in this. He is one of the few who can communicate with Danny Phantom. You are going to have to get close to him without him learning of your intentions so that encountering Phantom might be easier."

This was the risk. Over the past year that he had monitored Daniel he had come to realise that the teen had a stunning knack to start bringing out the best in people. If there was anyone who could make Azula loose her insanity it was Danny Fenton and possibly his psychologist of a sister Jazz. But it came with the risk of Azula learning his secret while befriending him and that could cause Azula to not kill him and work against him. Sure Valerie still didn't know that Phantom and Fenton were one and the same meaning it might not happen with Azula but the threat remained. There was also the possibility that spending time around Daniel might bring out the absolute best in Azula which was one thing the older Halfa didn't want. He knew that Azula was evil, probably more so than him, and he did want to reduce it by an amount but he still needed her to be cold hearted to complete the mission. This really was a big risk. This plan was riding on chance, but the halfa knew for the most part the odds were in his favour.

"How will we get close to him?" Mei asked.

"How old are you three exactly?" Plasmius asked.

"We're 14, Mei is 15." Ty-Lee answered.

"You will be going to the same school as Daniel." Plasmius stated. "However you will naturally have to have an understanding of this world to be able to join a common high school."

Before he could continue he heard the groans from the three girls. Quite frankly he was amused, turns out teenagers from other worlds also hated school.

"But if you are to interact in the regular world then you will obviously need to mask your identity and use alternate names so that if you are discovered you're identities can remain anonymous and no one can become suspicious." Plasmius said.

This immediately perked the interest of the three girls.

Ty-Lee was quick to give herself the name Acrobat as homage to the home that she had been forced out of by Azula to hunt for the Avatar. Mai decided to call herself the Red Spirit after a certain blue spirit.

Azula on the other hand found this completely ridiculous. She didn't like the idea of having to hide her face, her abilities or change her name. How was she meant to strike fear into her enemies as herself when she had to be discreet about everything. It lost its satisfaction to have to hide.

But then an idea struck her. The best way to have him and everyone fear her name.

"Angel." Azula said with a dark smirk. "Azula Angel."

Plasmius had a moment of shock before he smirked. "Azula Angel leader of the Angels of Fire, it has a nice ring to it." He said darkly.

He quite liked it, an Angel striking down a Phantom, it sounded excellent. However it was clear that before the Angel could burn the Phantom they would need to be prepared for their stay here.

~00000~

"And that, Skulker, is why you don't attempt to steel valuable equipment in my town." Phantom said as he capped the cylindrical metal device that he captured the ghost in.

The three girls watched from his blind spot as Phantom tossed the device up and down while making a few jokes about his newly captured enemy.

Azula then clapped slowly and sarcastically getting his attention.

Phantom then turned to face all three girls that were wearing what looked like traditional Chinese outfits and various masks.

"So you are the infamous Danny Phantom." Azula simply said. "You don't look like much. I've been told you're a powerful but I've yet to see any true power or skill."

Mai then agreed. "He doesn't even look as big a threat as the Avatar." She said with a bored expression.

"But he is cute." Ty-Lee said. "In a scrawny way."

"Uh… wait what?" Phantom asked.

"Good first impressions." Mai said once more.

"Okay, I got the feeling you three might not like me but you don't look like any ghost hunters so who are you?" Phantom asked.

Ty-Lee was more than enthusiastic to answer.

"Oh we're the Angels of Fire or so we've been called." She said. "I'm Acrobat, she's Red Spirit and…"

Azula held her hand up silencing Ty-Lee immediately. Her next few words were cold with her threat clearly evident.

"I am Princess Azula Angel and our purpose is simple, we've come to kill you." Angel said with a dark smile before she fired a blast of Fire at Phantom.

Phantom was surprised when he saw the blast of fire and was quick to avoid it.

"But aren't you human?" Phantom asked while trying to make sense of how a human was able to shoot fire. He couldn't detect any ecto energy inside them but she was still able to shoot blue fire from her hands.

The bender smirked as she saw the fear flash in his eyes. She then made a gesture to Red Spirit who complied and threw her precise darts towards the Ghost boy but as it turned out his reflexes were fast enough for him to evade the attack.

Angel was impressed; he had been able to avoid Red Spirit's darts. Perhaps he wasn't completely useless. He might actually make this interesting.

Red Spirit sent darts and throwing knives in his direction all of which Phantom avoided. Angel noted how he avoided them and was once again impressed by his skill. Phantom knew that Red Spirit wasn't throwing the knives at him to leave fatal injuries… yet but was using them to pin him down and perhaps stun him. It was very impressive how he picked that up and even more impressive that he could dodge her quick attacks. If that were to stop he needed to be slowed down.

Angel then nodded to Acrobat who then smiled before jumping into the air towards him. Because Phantom was focusing on Red Spirit, Acrobat was able to get in close and delivered a few jabs to his body.

Phantom quickly lost control of his flight and an arm and leg and fell to the ground.

"Oh crap." Phantom cursed just before he was nicked in the arm by one of Red Spirit's blades.

Phantom's eyes widened as he watched Red Spirit send more knives at him to slow him down further and what sucked was that they were poisoned. Not enough to kill him but enough to slow down his movements.

Angel smirked as she saw him moving sluggishly to avoid the blades but that didn't work to his advantage and within seconds he was covered in cuts as green blood leaked from the wounds.

The firebender smirked. He had been too easy to have been a real threat, they could end him quickly though Angel did find it sad to have to end someone as good as him but she could get over the small fascination she had of him. Her smirk grew larger and darker as she made eye contact with him. Granted her eyes were covered by a black domino mask but she could still see his eyes clearly and the fear and surprise in his eyes… but then it was replaced.

Angel watched as his eyes became filled with something else. Determination. All the fear melted out as if he had remembered something more he feared than her.

Phantom then did something so shocking. Red Spirit's blades were still flying at him but despite having some of hid chi blocked he managed to avoid them all before firing a green blast of energy from his hands to prevent Acrobat from advancing.

"That all you got?" He taunted with a cocky smirk. "I've seen better."

Angel had now become angry as she witnessed this. Phantom had completely removed his fear of her and then had the nerve to taunt her about it.

She then began to charge up her lightning along her two fingers and fired it, but the unexpected happened. Lightning was usually the strongest form of Fire Bending, the one thing that no one could escape or avoid because of it's speed. It was the instant kill, the attack that no one walked away from.

Phantom saw the blue energy rocketing towards him making his face go blue from the light but there wasn't any fear in his eyes. The white haired boy then dashed to the side completely avoiding the lighting before he flew forward towards Angel to return his attacks.

Phantom then sent a kick to Angel's abdomen sending her flying back while she just gawked at the prospect of someone avoiding her most deadly attack.

"You look surprised Angel." Phantom said. "Guess you don't know who you're dealing with."

Angel regained her composure before she unleashed a full torrent of flames that Phantom blocked with an ecto shield.

Once the flames decapitated Phantom was left alone.

In the shadows around the corner of a close building the three girls hid while trying to think.

Azula was shocked. This was the first time something like this happened. Someone avoided her lightning and was able to surprise her. Azula spared a chance to glance back at the Ghost Boy who looked around in confusion before giving up and flying away.

She watched him fly off but she felt conflicted, she felt this anger and frustration that someone was able to rid themselves of their fear of her but she felt something else. She felt this feeling of fascination towards the snow white haired ghost boy.

She knew she had to find out all he could on him… but she still had to kill him she couldn't not kill him… but maybe if it took long enough she might be able to find out all that she needed.

"Alright girls. It seems he's better that we thought." Angel said. "It seems we will be joining him in school.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

**Katara: Well sucks to be in Amity Park right now.**

**Dani: Truer words have never been spoken.**

**Shadow: I think the people living in Amity Park are fine. It would only suck for Danny and those close to him.**

**Dani: True.**

**Katara: And at least this adds a new interesting dynamic to the story. Has CA15 ever done anything like this where the focus is on Azula and Danny?**

**Shadow: No most of the time you're his girlfriend.**

**Katara: *Blushes***

**Shadow: And just a reminder readers this story idea was a challenge from Menatron the Angel of Ideas. CA15 is just the guy to write the story.**

**Dani: So what will happen next? How will Amity Park react to having three new… one new villain and two new anti-heroes? How will Casper High react to having three new students? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Amity Park part 1

Chapter 1: Welcome to Amity Park Part 1

**Shadow: Welcome back readers and mortals alike to Phantoms and Angels.**

**Katara: What is it with you and this 'mortals' thing?**

**Shadow: I'm about to throw you into a volcano if you say that again. So just say the brief recap before I make the decision of whether to keep you or get rid of you.**

**Dani: Someone's angry.**

**Katara: No doubt about that. Last time Vlad visited my world and the Spirit World and made an agreement with the dark spirit Vaatu. Vlad learned about what he would need to defeat Danny Phantom and ended up tricking Ozai to lending him his most elite team, Azula, Mai and Ty-Lee.**

**Shadow: You didn't call them by their team name.**

**Katara: The **_**Angels…**_

**Shadow: I didn't hear that.**

**Katara: Vlad got his grasps on the team known as the **_**ANGELS**_**. Satisfied?**

**Shadow: *Dark smirk* yes. Continue.**

**Katara: I really hate you.**

**Shadow: Take a number.**

**Katara: Vlad brought the **_**Angels**_** into his world and told them part of the truth. The chapter ended with the three from the Fire Nation learning about Danny and fighting him for the first time making Azula grow a very bad fascination with the Halfa.**

**Dani: And now we can continue, hopefully before Katara and Shadow tear each other apart.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

What happens when you're late for school again? You get punished. But as it seems someone really has to redefine the word punished. Because if being allowed to skip the first three periods of school to show not one, not two but three hot new girls around the school then something was wrong and Danny would want to make less of an effort to come to school on time. Sure Danny would have to catch up the work he missed but it was totally worth it.

The three new girls were Azula Fire, Mai Knives and Ty-Lee Circus… what a coincidence. They had all come from a traditional all-girls school in China, kinda explaining why they bowed in respect upon meeting Danny. When Danny introduced himself however he made the mistake of introducing himself as Daniel Fenton before adding to call him Danny. Mei and Ty-Lee accepted calling Danny by his preferred nickname but Azula insisted on calling him Daniel. That wouldn't get tiring soon.

While showing the three girls around Ty-Lee consistently flirted with Danny which made Danny smile internally. Ty-Lee was hot and seemed to show some amount of attraction towards him as evidenced by her flirting. However during the tour Azula had made Ty-Lee stop flirting with Danny and she reluctantly stopped before flirting with some other guy who happened to be close by. That made Danny realise that Ty-Lee seemed to like attention and he guessed from some kind of experience from her past. She needed someone to be a friend and give her the attention she needed not the one she thought she craved.

Mai was easy to read like a book. She was essentially bored with everything and seemed like the kind of person who'd much rather prefer to be left out of the spotlight. Danny immediately thought that she and Sam would get along with each other.

Getting a read on the first two girls where easy but Azula was difficult. All Danny could get from her was that she was very observant and seemed to take in every single detail. She also seemed to be the leader of the three girls. There was also something else, some hidden secret behind her eyes, one that he was unsure of. That's all he could pick up on her.

By the end of the first three periods Danny had managed to show them around the entire school and they were on their way to the cafeteria for the first lunch break however they had the fortune of being intercepted by Dash Baxter and his crew of jocks on their way to the cafeteria.

Danny sighed internally as he saw Dash approaching with that smug smirk on his face. If there was one thing that Dash could do besides throwing around a pig skin it was make people dislike Danny and see themselves as better than him and considering the new girls were all very hot it would only make Dash more tempted to remove more potential friends from Danny.

"Hey Fenton." Dash said darkly. "We missed you in class today."

"Yeah sorry about that, I was given the task of showing these girls around so I couldn't be in class this morning to play your game of cat and mouse." Danny said.

"Listen buddy, some of my guys forgot the cash needed to pay for their lunch so we need a loan." Dash said. "Also I want to thank you for showing these beauties around. I'll take them from a nerd like you; I think they'd prefer me to you anyway."

Some of the jocks then grabbed Danny, flipped him upside down shook him until his cash fell out of his pockets before tossing him to Dash.

"You three see, you don't want to hang around a weakling geek like him." Dash said. "He's nothing more than a freak, with freaky parents who hunt ghosts."

Dash then threw Danny into the locker before slamming it shut. Because of the way Danny had been thrown in he couldn't focus on listening to what was happening outside as he was focusing on how uncomfortable he felt and the irritation on being stuffed into a locker again. However he had no doubt that Dash was attempting to use his muscles and money to get the girls to ditch him.

Danny let out a sigh. He could never keep friends long with Dash or Paulina around to remove them… or so he thought.

Danny was surprised to have the locker door open and for him to be carried out by the same jerk who threw him in. Dash then put him down and dusted him off while one of the other jocks returned his cash that he had dropped. All the other Jocks were standing a distance away and were muttering how sorry they were, they were quick to make an escape after that. One thing that Danny noticed was that there was a look of fear in all their eyes as they left. The girl's eyes showed something else however, Ty-Lee showed a look of concern, probably for Danny, Mai showed a look of disgust, probably for the jocks, and Azula had a look that worried Danny, it was a look of pleasure but was hidden under a scowl pointed towards the jocks. He couldn't tell if she was amused to see him get bullied or annoyed at the jocks for tossing him in the locker.

"Danny, are you alright?" Ty-Lee asked.

"Yeah, I've survived worse." Danny said.

"Why did they do that to you?" Ty-Lee asked.

"Simple really, I'm the weaker student. Those guys like attacking students who are weaker making me one of their prime targets." Danny muttered. "I hate it when people do that."

Had he been paying attention he would have noticed Mei and Ty-Lee looking away in awkwardness while Azula's expression only hardened.

"So what exactly happened?" he asked as they began walking towards the Cafeteria.

"I taught them a thing or two about messing with my friends." Azula said with dark satisfaction.

"Uh… thanks Azula." Danny said nervously. "Didn't realise you already considered me a friend."

"Of course I consider you a friend Daniel. You've already shown us that you are a good person, so let's be friends." Azula said.

It was subtly clear that Danny had no choice in the matter. The raven haired teen sweat-dropped at how forward the girl was being. However that wasn't the only thing he detected. After many run-ins with a certain fruitloop he could just barely tell when someone was hiding aspects of their personality. And he could see that in Azula but only slightly. She hid herself much better than Vlad ever could but Danny could see this friendly front might have just been a simple mask.

But he was inclined to reserve all judgements until he knew for a fact what was going on with this girl. Until such a time all he could do was live through the moment… the current moment being school.

~00000~

The school day had gone pretty well. Danny had introduced Sam and Tucker to Azula, Mai and Ty-Lee and as he had suspected Sam and Mai immediately became the best of friends. Tucker being well Tucker had started flirting with Ty-Lee as soon as he saw her but in a manner similar to how Azula stopped Ty-Lee from flirting Danny stopped Tucker from flirting. During the day Azula slowly begun her rise to power among the students of Casper high and had even encountered Paulina. At that point Danny, Sam, Tucker, Mai and Ty-Lee were afraid that a war would begin between the two girls who clearly saw themselves as highly ambitious.

To their luck a war didn't break out but Azula and Paulina had adopted a rivalry. It was clear what Azula wanted, she wanted to be at the top of the food chain and Paulina wanted to defend her position. This need to be at the top made Sam not like Azula but it seemed Azula still wanted to be friends with Danny and she didn't make an attempt to bully any others but she was able to strike fear into them somehow.

Danny had also promised the girls that he would show them around Amity Park but those plans were reserved for Friday because today was unfortunately the middle of the week and it seemed Danny, Sam and Tucker had plans while Azula, Mai and Ty-Lee also had plans.

Besides homework that the trio had to complete they also had a patrol to go on and this time it wasn't for ghosts.

When the three of them were alone during the day Danny told Sam and Tucker about the Angels that he encountered the previous day. To say that they were shocked to hear of a human who could shoot fire and lightning was an understatement. They had encountered ghosts this whole time but this was something completely different. And this difference solidified their resolve; they were joining Danny in the field.

It had been something they had been discussing for a few days now. Sam and Tucker had been eager to join in on the butt kicking action and had even taken the necessary precautions to get themselves ready to do such a job. Sam had taken training under Maddie Fenton for the past few months and had become an excellent fighter in terms of close combat, probably even better than Danny but she lacked far ranged combat skills. Tucker had begun learning under Jack Fenton and had become even more of an expert with making and breaking technology, and during the process he had even honed his skills in far ranged combat but had completely flopped with close combat.

Danny still seemed reluctant to let them join him especially when he thought about how dangerous these girls were but when he thought about their skills they seemed to perfectly counteract against that of the Angels. He would be able to take on Azula Angel while Sam took on Acrobat and Tucker took Red Spirit.

Danny had decided to allow them but he found a way to get what he wanted by saying that they didn't even have hero aliases or outfits but the two surprised him by showing they had been able to think ahead and keep a secret from him.

Both Sam and Tucker already had costumes and alternate identities planned out. Sam was going by Ivy and as Ivy she wore a green and white outfit with a green domino mask. Like Danny's Hazmat suit the Ivy outfit allowed a good amount of durability with a large amount of Agility. Tucker had obviously gone for the more technical side and was calling himself Blue Hunter… hmm almost like he was trying to get the attention of a certain Red Huntress. As Blue Hunter he wore a blue and white suit that ran on circuits. It was almost as if it were fused between the Fenton Works Ghost Peeler and blue spandex. The Blue Hunter armour came with gauntlets for shooting out projectiles and a visor to hide Tucker's identity.

Because of how prepared they were there was no way for Danny to prevent them on joining him in the field and that was why he currently flew around as Phantom with Blue Hunter and Ivy right behind him on rocket powered jet skates. As they patrolled the city Phantom had to supress a laugh as he thought of the coincidence that this had turned out to be. Danny Phantom and Azula Angel the two leaders of the Phantom Trio and Angels of Fire respectively and also the only members with abilities alongside a first name a surname. Ivy and Acrobat the two members who focused on close combat and had high flexibility alongside single word names. Then there was Blue Hunter and Red Spirit, two members who focused on projectiles over close combat and had a name that was connected to some colour. He didn't know why but he suspected that like Blue Hunter, Red Spirit had given herself that name in respect to someone else and he also suspected that like Ivy who got her name due to her love of plant life Acrobat got her name due to her love of the circus.

It was actually quite funny to think about but he realised those feelings would have to wait as he detected the energy of his target.

Phantom then flew out of the way of the fire blast before he floated in the air and glared at Angel.

"Seriously, a hello would be nice but you immediately jump the gun and shoot you're little blasts of blue fire first." Phantom said in irritation while making a subtle motion to Ivy and Blue Hunter to hold back in the shadows.

"I'm impressed that you were able to avoid the attack." Angel said. "Perhaps there's more to you than I thought."

"Well considering that I was able to avoid your lightning the first time we fought. I think it's clear there's more to me than you thought." Phantom said with a cocky grin. "By the way you might as well tell the other two to stop hiding, I know that they're sneaking up on me to try and give me a sneak attack."

Angel then returned with a cool smirk.

"And you might as well tell your friends to stop hiding as well." She said surprising Phantom.

"Wow she's good." Ivy said as she and Blue Hunter came out of hiding.

"So is he." Red Spirit said as she and Acrobat came out of hiding.

"So who are your friends?" Acrobat asked.

"It hardly matters as they will also be defeated." Angel said.

"Oh where are my Manners, Angels these are the other two members of the Phantom Trio, Blue Hunter and Ivy, Phantom Trio these girls are the Angels, Azula Angel, Acrobat and Red Spirit." Phantom said as if he were introducing old friends who hadn't met yet. "By the way I just want to make it know that with these three I don't think we're going to end in a draw. I think we'll kick your asses this time."

The Phantom trio didn't waste any time and immediately went on the offensive by going after their individual rival. Blue Hunter was quick to pull out a crossbow and fire a few darts that were made of compressed energy and Red Spirit was quick to avoid them before with a flick of her wrist several knives flew from her sleeves towards Blue Hunter but he surprised her by dodging out of the way. He wasn't as fast or agile and his aim and precision could use some work but he was good. It seemed that he could actually rival her marksmanship even if he wasn't at his best, but he would be and Red Spirit would be ready but for now she held back slightly.

Ivy immediately went for Acrobat and in a style of martial arts the two began fighting. Ivy was on the offensive first and came in with fast punches, kicks and jabs making Acrobat go on defence. Acrobat was quick to retaliate however by making some distance with a back flip. She then landed on a suspended cable as if she landed on a flat surface before she jumped, with incredible speed, towards Ivy making the green clad Phantom go on the defensive. Acrobat proved that she was more agile and knew more fighting styles when she came in with attacks that Ivy had never seen. But she also proved she was very capable of countering and avoiding the attacks. She may not have had as much combat experience nor was she raised in a circus but her more brutal and stronger style of combat rivalled Acrobat's faster and agile graceful style of fighting. And after living in a world where people tended to rely on bending more than natural abilities it was good to fight someone who rivalled her skill.

**(AU: The Angels never encountered the Kyoshi warriors as that would have happened if they didn't leave the Earth Kingdom.)**

Phantom and Angel's fight was completely different. It was a mix of long range, short range and midrange combat because their power and their skills allowed them to fight in such a way. Phantom clearly had the speed and strength advantage… also the height advantage but Angel essentially had more training, agility and skill. Their fight varied as they used their skills in different ways. When they came to close ranged combat Angel had the upper hand as she was a master of several fighting forms but Phantom was good too with his own fighting styles but Angel was clearly superior with hand to hand. With long ranged combat Angel was amazing but Phantom was better because of the nature of his ecto blasts. Angel used firebending and fire wasn't always stable as it could potentially fly off and worked like a wave, that's why she had a tendency to use only two figures so that she could be more precise, however with Phantom's ecto energy he could be far more precise as he could shape it to any form he liked before he fired a blast, there was also the fact that his ecto blasts flew faster than fire.

There was an interesting thing however, when they came to mid ranged combat they seemed to be equally matched… but it did seem like it tipped slightly more to Phantom's side than Angels. Why? Because of the nature of their abilities. Phantom could actually surround parts of his body in ecto energy to enhance his attacks while Angel couldn't do so without burning her flesh. However despite Phantom having the power advantage she still had the combat advantage and that was the good thing about their mid ranged fighting style. It allowed both users to use both their powers and natural combat. Danny Phantom was stronger in power but Azula Angel was more skilled in combat and that made their clash what looked like a sea of beauty that combined blue fire, green ecto energy and combat.

It had become so vibrant that the other members had stopped their battle to watch and as it seemed so had other residents of Amity Park. They were all astonished by the display of power that the two seemed to produce while they fought. However something happened afterwards something that was either very amazing or very terrifying.

In the heat of the battle the two made a good amount of distance from each other. Angel was now impressed at Phantoms ability and wanted to test him once more and she began to charge up a lot of lightning. Phantom didn't know how but similarly to his ghost sense he could feel all the energy that she was going to release and could feel the lightning building up and knew it would be dangerous so he started building up his own energy.

An electric blue glow seemed to surround Angel while she pointed two fingers at Phantom as a toxic green glow began to surround Phantom and he started to breathe in.

Angel then let the lightning fly as Phantom released his ghostly wail. And then the most amazing thing happened. The two attacks clashed forming what looked like a blue and green sea of beauty… however it seemed not all beauty was a good thing as the energy began to turn golden before it exploded outward creating a shockwave that seemed to fry every piece of technology around… and also pushed everyone back.

Both Phantom and Angel were left lying on the ground once the smoke cleared and it seemed their attacks had taken a lot out of them.

The other four members of their respective teams quickly rushed to help their leaders who were clearly drained. As the two non-powered Phantoms and the two non-powered Angels helped up their leaders, their eyes met.

Angel smirked and Phantom returned the smirk. Although hers was cold and calculating and his was cool and competitive the looks in their eyes made it clear that they had found their rivals

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

**Dani: Alright the hype is real.**

**Katara: Even I've started to get interested in where this story could potentially go.**

**Shadow: About time.**

**Katara: I can also see this going either very good or very bad.**

**Shadow: What did you expect you have a sociopath and hero both with incredible power on a collision course. Something's gonna happen and it's gonna be big.**

**Dani: I also like how CA15 made Sam and Tucker into their own hero personas to rival against Mai and Ty-Lee's villain personas.**

**Katara: It definitely makes this a lot more interesting.**

**Shadow: Well the story is called Phantoms and Angels. There are three Angles so obviously they needed three Phantoms. And that's not all for the surprises of this story**

**Dani: I think I'll get the popcorn ready.**

**Katara: I'll prepare the drinks.**

**Shadow: I'll make sure that CA15 continues to write this. Also once again a special thanks goes out to Menatron the Angel of Ideas who gave CA15 this challenge and idea for this story. Without his input you readers wouldn't be able to check out this awesomeness.**

**Dani: So what will happen next? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome to Amity Park part 2

Chapter 2: Welcome to Amity Park part 2

**Shadow: Welcome back readers and mortals alike to Phantoms and Angels however before we can continue with this story we need a brief recap.**

**Katara: Last time Danny was introduced to Azula, Mai and Ty-Lee in their civilian identities and began a friendship with them at Casper High. During the day the three girls learnt about Danny and in turn Danny learnt a bit about them. Later on Sam and Tucker joined Danny in the hero career as Ivy and Blue Hunter after they learnt about the Angels, Angel, Acrobat and Red Spirit. The two teams had their first confrontation and a rivalry formed between the two. As a result Azula's fascination in the halfa seemed to grow**

**Dani: I'm still so shocked that someone so evil can have a crush on someone so nice like Danny.**

**Katara: She doesn't have a crush on him.**

**Shadow: Yes she does. Get used to it. If this story ends up successful then expect more Danny and Azula crossovers.**

**Dani: But what about Katara. She's a good love interest for Danny.**

**Shadow: People have a tendency to love hero villain ships. But don't worry, CA15 might also go back to Katara and Danny eventually.**

**Katara: You know I'm standing right here? And I'm already in a relationship with Aang.**

**Dani: Not in this fandom honey.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

It seemed that the hardest part of this job was developing a close relationship with Danny Fenton. Honestly Fighting against the super powered Danny Phantom seemed like less than a challenge than befriending this boy. As it turned out it would be difficult to befriend him with his two friends Sam and Tucker. Then again they weren't the only problems, he himself was also the problem. The three of them were close, closer than any group of friends that she had ever encountered and to get close to one she had to get close to all three and make them become her friends without making them fear her. Befriending Danny and Tucker was the easiest, Danny was incredibly trusting and Tucker believed in Danny's judgement of character. Sam on the other hand it wasn't as easy. When Sam had learned the previous day that Azula was slowly building herself up as a force to be reckoned with in the school she had started to have a dislike for the Fire Nation princess thinking that she was going to turn into another shallow teenager that only cared about herself. And it seemed Azula would have to prove her wrong. Then again there was also the fact that despite Danny's trusting character, he had only found it easy to trust Mei and Ty-Lee. Danny showed reluctance with befriending her, as if he could just barely see through her attempts at befriending him. It was almost as if he knew that she actually had no interest in befriending him but by the way he acted it showed that he was only slightly suspicious and unaware of her true motives.

However Azula did have the benefit of having Mai and Ty-Lee on her side as Mai's friendship with Sam could sway her in her direction and Ty-Lee was such a loveable person that she had already become very good friends with the trio and that friendship would work to allow Azula to grow closer to the trio. Also because Danny accepted Mai and Ty-Lee so easily they acted as her access point to friendship with the raven haired boy.

Now that she thought about it she was amazed to think about just how much she tried to make sure she became friends with these three. She was going so far as to even temporarily halt inducing fear and not act like the princess she was. All day yesterday she had focused on Danny and his friends while ignoring her basic natural strategies for social interaction.

Obviously she wasn't only focusing on her social skills. She was also building her name up in Casper High. It wasn't easy either as befriending or attempting to at least Danny and his friends made it harder for Azula to make everyone respect her… but it was slightly less of a challenge than it would've been because of the ever so generous football jocks that seemed to worship her out of fear. She may not be able to make Danny and his friends fear her but she could use fear on the other degenerate students who came to this school.

However that was the events of the school day. Afterwards Azula's chances to befriend Danny increased as today was finally Friday meaning that she alongside Mai and Ty-Lee were being given a tour around Amity Park courtesy of Danny, Sam and Tucker.

And the tour around the town was incredible to say the least as the three girls were able to experience some of the amazing things this world had that theirs didn't. It was so amazing to see such infrastructure and technology around. Even Azula who had trained for years to hide her true emotions couldn't stop but show the feeling of awe she had. Mai who was consistently bored with life even showed her fair share of emotion. The three girls were even more surprised to learn that this town was just something small and didn't compare to any of the larger cities like… at this point Azula couldn't remember the names but that hardly mattered.

As their tour continued Azula was glad that they had told the lie that they did. They had informed everyone that they had come from a small village in China that preferred older traditional ways and because of that they weren't advanced as the rest of the world. Everyone had believed it and it allowed them to not have to worry about blowing their cover. They could still feel awe while looking around the town with a valid reason as to why they did so. It may not have been nearly as big as the Fire Nation Capital City but it was still impressive none the less.

Another plus side of this tour was that it allowed Azula to learn a little more about Danny and his associates. There was something she began to pick up on during the tour. There were a lot of parallels between Danny's group and hers in both personality and other aspects. Firstly Tucker and Ty-Lee; both had this need to be noticed Ty-Lee because of being raised amongst so many identical siblings and Tucker for what seemed like a small hint of jealousy. This need to be noticed made both of them flirts, Tucker would try to flirt with every good looking girl he could and Ty-Lee would flirt with every good looking guy. There was also the fact that they were the most happy of the two groups. Then there was Sam and Mei; both had a darker personality and view of life than the others. Both also seemed to have parents that they weren't exactly fond of resulting in more rebellious styles of living. They also both had significant roles as Mei constantly reminded Azula that not everyone would fear her and Sam constantly reminded Danny to remain humble. And finally there was Azula and Danny; they both acted as the social glues for the groups and the heads of the group. They also both kept a cool and calm composure and were both quick to act.

The similarities were slightly overwhelming to think about but Azula couldn't ignore them and the Fire Nation princess had a strong feeling that these similarities would either be very good or very bad. Only time would tell how these similarities would affect the six. But for now all Azula could do was enjoy the tour and speaking of enjoying the tour the absolute highlight was when the six of them stopped for a late lunch at a place known as the Nasty Burger.

Now initially Azula, Mai and Ty-Lee were against the idea of eating at a place that had the word 'Nasty' in the name. However Danny, Sam and Tucker were essentially able to convince the three girls to try it and when they did their taste buds exploded in happiness. Nasty Burger food was so good but the girls quickly realised that it was very fattening so unless they wanted to look like Uncle Iroh then they probably shouldn't have it too often despite its amazing taste.

What shocked the girls was how Danny and Tucker, mostly Tucker, were able to order three extra-large burgers and eat them without any problem. Honestly where did those two fit all that food while they were so thin? Could it be a result of working with Phantom?

Azula shook her head; that was an enigma she was content with not figuring out.

After their late lunch the girls had to say goodbye to the Trio as their limo had arrived to take them back to their temporary home.

"So girls what do you think of this town?" Azula asked.

"This place is completely amazing." Ty-Lee said immediately. "I can't imagine how they managed to build all this without the help of benders."

"Yeah it's pretty good." Mai said. "Although small it does rival the cities we've seen in our world."

"And now that we've had a good amount of time to get to know Danny and his friends what do you think about them?" Azula asked.

She mentally noted the look of reluctance that passed over the faces of her two friends. If their expressions were anything to go by they had adopted a liking for the trio and were reluctant to admit it because of their mission to manipulate them to revealing Phantom's location.

"I'm waiting." Azula said as her expression grew harder.

"To be honest I like them." Mai said. "Sam's interesting and seems to understand the world in a way I can appreciate. Danny and Tucker also aren't completely hateable."

"I also like them." Ty-Lee said reluctantly. "Danny and Tucker are such nice guys with such positive Auras around them. Sam seems headstrong and confident and also seems nice."

Azula nodded.

"Personally I didn't think much of them before however…" Azula paused. "However they do appear to be interesting enough. They remind me of the Avatar and his friends with how close they are and how they act. But we must remember our mission to get their complete trust so that they can reveal the location of Danny Phantom and his allies. We must not get attached as we will have to return home after this is over. However, that doesn't mean we have to kill them with Phantom."

To say that Mai and Ty-Lee expected that answer was an understatement. They knew that Azula would remain focused on the mission. All they could do was hope that the mission lasted longer than expected. In truth Mai really liked Sam, in a world where people used their own energy to create light, it was hard to find people who appreciated darkness like herself. Really despite the 100 year war everyone was so happy in her world… then again she only ever interacted with people from the Fire Nation and they were on the winning side to it did make sense.

~00000~

"Hello girls, how was your tour of Amity Park?" Plasmius asked.

The girls had been surprised to be taken to a different destination this time. Now they were at a large house outside the city limits of Amity Park with Plasmius floating in front.

"It was interesting." Azula said. "You do have quite a unique world."

"Yes, I suspected you three would find interest in this world considering you history." Plasmius said. "But enough of that. All the preparations have been made and you three will be living here as long as you remain. Follow me, there is someone here I'd like you to meet."

Vlad led the three girls to the house and waiting in the dining room was a Chinese woman who looked to be in her mid-late thirties.

"Hello Vlad are these the girls?" the woman asked.

"Yes." Plasmius replied. "Girls, this is Juniper Wei, she is one of my most trusted human allies who due to her position at DALV industries makes her very influential. She is one of the few people who know all about me and you three by extension. For the time being while you reside here, she will act as your legal guardian to avoid suspicion on you three. However she will have to act as the mother to one of you three to once again avoid suspicion."

The three Fire Nation girls bowed in respect and so did Juniper. For some reason Juniper seemed very familiar to the three girls but they couldn't place who she reminded them of.

"Pleased to meet you." Azula said.

"It's an honour to meet you as well." Juniper said.

"Juniper will also help you with various things, either helping you further understand my world, or help with your training." Plasmius said. "Now I will leave you three to get acquainted while I attend to some important business."

With a twirl of his cape the vampire ghost vanished.

"So, why are you one of the few people who know about Plasmius?" Ty-Lee asked.

"Yes, he and I have been good friends for a long time, he helped me when I was lost, and I helped him when he became the Ghost you know now." Juniper said. "Since then I have worked with him to build up all of what he owns."

"So what's in it for you?" Azula asked. "Why do you help Vlad?"

Juniper only smiled.

"That is my little secret." Juniper said. "You'll learn it eventually. But come girls, we have to go get some supplies."

"Why?" Mai asked.

"Well if you are planning on staying in this world for a while, you're going to need to fit in." Juniper said. "And to do that we need to go on a little shopping trip."

~00000~

At this point it was clear that the girls would remain in this world for a long while so while there they might as well make the best of it so as the three girls walked through the halls of Casper High on Monday morning everyone noticed that there was a new air of superiority around them… especially their leader Azula.

Azula walked in her brand new casual clothes. She wore a blood red tank top that had white flame like designs and a black leather jacket. She also wore black designer jeans that had the unique style of also looking like they were smeared by white ash. The style seemed to compliment her _fiery _personality.

Ty-Lee wore a tight white top that exposed her midriff… and her beautiful body and over that she wore a small pink jacket. She also wore a light red mini skirt over pink leggings. Her outfit probably made the noses of all the guys bleed and seemed to fit with her extremely happy personality.

Mai seemed shrouded in darkness as she wore a black long sleeved top with a very dark red top over that. She also wore pants that could be described as goth pants as they were extremely dark and seemed to have knife patterns on them. Her outfit went well with her hating everything personality.

The three girls walked with an air of confidence and it seemed sparks were flying off of them. If someone were to engage them then the school would set on fire… and it seemed today was the day burned down as the three girls made a straight beeline straight for the heart of popularity in the school, the gym.

As they approached the football guys saw them and made a path allowing the unrestricted access to the gym… that never happened. It seemed Azula had the football players wrapped around her finger but they were hardly the school's prominent force.

"Open the doors." She simply ordered.

Dash and Kwan being too afraid to disobey did as she asked and opened the doors that where generally closed at this time.

The girls walked in leaving the guys behind and they closed the door. This was something they knew they didn't want to see as the ultimate teenage clash would occur. The clash for power in high school.

The two combatants were Paulina Sanchez, the cold heartless Latino girl who felt the need to squash anyone that got in her way and Azula Fire, the cold exchange student who felt a need to induce fear in all her enemies.

Whatever happened this morning would send ripples throughout the school.

~00000~

"Excuse me this is a private practise for the Casper High Ravens." Paulina said as she sent a glare towards Azula. "No **unpopular **non-cheerleaders allowed."

Azula could feel Paulina's personality and smirked. Never in her life had she met someone with a black fire in her heart like her. She could feel that Fire in Paulina both literally and figuratively, almost as if she had been a dragon hell bent on making someone's life miserable before.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realise what this school constituted for popular resided in such a dump." Azula said with a confident smirk. "I expected more from you but that's what I get for setting such high expectations."

"Do you have something to say? If you do then say it." Paulina hissed.

"Quite frankly you and your little squad are nothing more than a joke." Azula said. "A passing gag that only brings dishonour to this school. You aren't even worthy of your positions as Cheerleaders."

"Dishonour?" Paulina asked before she laughed sarcastically. "This isn't the puny little mud village you crawled out of, this is America honey. And what do you mean we aren't worthy of being cheerleaders?"

"Your form is pathetic, your routines are a joke and your… well… cheerfulness is bland." Azula said.

"And you can do better?" Paulina asked.

Azula simply snapped her fingers and Ty-Lee then jumped, incredibly high I might add, into the air and performed not one not two but three triple back flips.

She then landed on the stands with a massive smile on her face before she jumped into the air and this time landed on the wooden support beams under the roof.

The acrobat continued to jump and flip around before she landed back on the ground next to her two friends.

"From this moment on Ty-lee is part of your so called Casper High Ravens and she is the head cheerleader." Azula ordered simply making it shown that it was not up for discussion. She then turned back to the former head cheerleader. "You and I will continue this rivalry another day."

The three girls turned to leave but Paulina wasn't prepared to let them go.

"Who do you think you are ordering around like that?" she asked.

Now no one was entirely sure what exactly happened as in a swift motion Azula turned and was in front of Paulina in half a second with her hand extended to her face. A small bit of Paulina's hair had been cut off and there was a small bleeding cut along her cheek.

Azula's eyes seemed to blaze.

"I am Princess Azula Fire, the most powerful girl you will ever meat peasant." Azula said with a dark evil that was begging to be released.

She then turned and Mai and Ty-Lee could tell from her smirk the seeds of fear had been sown and they honestly wondered what demon had just been unleashed inside this school Casper High.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

**Shadow: Wow even I'm wondering how CA15 is going to make Danny make Azula a good girl.**

**Dani: She's way more evil than Ember, I'll tell you that.**

**Katara: Can Azula even become good?**

**Shadow: This is going to make for an interesting story.**

**Katara: I couldn't agree more.**

**Dani: So what will happen next? How will the Trio react to Azula's rise to power? How will Casper High React to Azula's rise to power? And what conflict will the Phantoms and Angels get into next time? Read, Review, Favourite, Follow and drink Tea to find out.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

"So I assume you're very happy now?"

Juniper turned to see a ghost floating behind her.

"Yes Clockwork I am. Thank you for keeping your promise." She said as she took off the mask she wore.

"I promised you Ursa that your being here would allow you to see your daughter again and allow you to aid in her recovery." Clockwork said.

The former wife of the Fire Lord and the mother to Azula smiled sadly.

"However it is painful to see how much darkness is within her." Ursa said.

"Don't worry if anyone can make Azula see the light then it's Danny Phantom. You just have to make sure to help her as much as you can without her knowing and she will be fine." Clockwork said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Clockwork said with a knowing smile. "Everything is the way it's supposed to be."

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

**Katara: Wait was that…**

**Dani: What just happened?**

**Shadow: Somebody get me a mother f**king table to flip.**


	4. Chapter 3: Rivalry

Chapter 3: Rivalry

**Shadow: Welcome back Readers and Mortals alike to Phantoms and Angels. However before we can continue we need a brief recap.**

**Katara: Last time Mai, Azula and Ty-Lee went on a tour of Amity Park with Danny, Sam and Tucker. The Tour allowed Azula to learn more about her advisories. When they returned Vlad introduced the three girls to his friend Juniper Wei, who was actually Ursa in disguise, and she would act as the legal guardian of the girls to remove suspicion. Afterwards back at Casper High Azula made her impression on her start of her rise to power amongst the Teenagers.**

**Dani: And I'm still seriously wondering how CA15 plans to make Azula into a good person by the end of this story.**

**Shadow: In times like this I have just decided to accept what goes through that crazy teenager's mind. If he has a plan then we must just accept it.**

**Katara: You're just saying that because you don't appear in this story and thus you are not affected.**

**Shadow: Not gonna deny it.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

Phantom growled, he should have seen that coming.

He quickly patted away the blue flames on his hazmat suit before he glared at Angel.

"Seriously this suit doesn't grow on trees you know." He said. "It's hard to get replaced, especially when it gets burnt."

"It will be something for you to remember me by." Angel said as blue flames appeared above her hands.

She then sent the attack towards him and he instinctively went intangible. However the teen ghost hero forgot that for some reason his intangibility failed when it came to Azula Angel's pyrokinetic attacks and so he was hit right in the chest.

"Ow, seriously must you do that?" Phantom yelled.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so sloppy in battle." Angel said. "It's not like your life is on the line."

Phantom rolled his eyes at the sarcasm.

He then floated into the air and formed an ecto blast in his hand. He knew that he'd have to be careful with the amount of power he used as the last thing he wanted was to critically harm a human. However he knew that Angel obviously didn't feel the same way. He had noticed however that in recent battles Angel hadn't been attacking using her full power like when they first met. She was pulling her punches… and fire blasts, for some odd reason.

He was just glad that today it was only the two of them, Sam and Tucker/ Ivy and Blue Hunter didn't come with today as they were tired from the last two nights of Patrol and Phantom and Angel had been facing off for a while and Acrobat and Red Spirit hadn't shown up yet making him believe they weren't around so it was just the two of them which was good.

"Look Angel, why don't we call it a night and go back to being teenagers before I'm forced to hurt you." Phantom said.

"No." Angel simply said while getting into her usual bending pose.

Phantom rolled his eyes and was about to send an Ecto blast in her direction before a blue wisp of cold air escaped from his mouth.

Acting quickly he defused the ecto energy in his hand and dived forward pushing Angel out of the way just as a missile hit the ground.

"Great now there's someone else trying to kill me." He commented dryly before he noticed his hand was on something soft. Looking down he noticed his hand was on… Angel's chest specifically her…

"I am so sorry." He said as he flew off the firebender who seemed to be blushing a deep shade of red.

"Sorry to interrupt your love fest, but I need to skin you alive and hang you on my wall." Skulker said as he aimed his rocket launcher at Phantom.

"Seriously Skulker, couldn't you come a different time. It sucks having two people trying to kill me on the same day." Phantom groaned while trying to get rid of his blush. "Also you claim to want to skin me yet you shoot a freaking missile at me? Bruh!"

"It hardly matters if you are in pieces or together as long as I kill you." Skulker said.

Phantom then charged at the Hunter Ghost and delivered a punch to him.

"Not today pal."

While the two battled they seemed to forget the young villainess who lay on the ground with a massive blush on her face. Right now it felt as if her hormones were raging out of control. She didn't understand why this was happening. She usually had control over her emotions but… when Phantom touched her all control flew out of the window. And she wasn't sure if she enjoyed this sensation or hated it.

Her moment of awkward hormone rage would have lasted longer had she not remembered what Skulker had said and she wasn't willing to accept that.

And so she got up, pushed her emotions back and went after Phantom and Skulker. It took a few minutes to reach them as they were fighting and flying and when she did she began drawing on her power.

"No one kills Danny Phantom but me!" She yelled before she fired a streak of lightning right at the unsuspecting Skulker. "Especially not some amateur hunter."

When the dust cleared it seemed that Skulker didn't take too much damage from the attack which surprised Angel. What she and Phantom heard next surprised them more.

"Power at 400% capacity." Skulker's new AI system said.

"Well how about that." Skulker said with a mad grin.

Another Rocket Launcher appeared in Skulker's hand while other slots opened in his suit revealing a few mini missiles, lasers and an energy sword.

Phantom paled when he saw all the firepower before he glared at Azula.

"Is this what you wanted?" Phantom yelled. "What made you think it was a good idea to attack a mechanical ghost with Lightning?"

"I didn't know he would feed off of my power." Angel said calmly. "I expected him to simply die."

Phantom nearly pulled his hair out.

"If you two are done, I think I'd like to get to the part where I kill the whelp and hang his pelt on my wall." Skulker said.

"Uh eww." Phantom said.

Skulker then began to fire his attacks at Phantom who desperately tried to avoid the attacks but with so many flying towards him he inevitably was hit and sent crashing into a wall.

Now because of this, a loud enough racket was made that some of the residents of the surrounding area began coming out of their houses curious to see what was going on. Now you'd expect when people hear the sounds of explosions that they'd run away or remain indoors but these were the same people who can't seem to realise that Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom are one and the same.

Azula didn't care for the people who had arrived and only wanted to try eliminating the immediate threat of Skulker.

Before he could fly towards Phantom he was hit by Azula's fire.

"Your opponent from now on is me." Angel demanded before taking her bending stance.

"There is no way you can hurt me girl." Skulker said. "Stop trying or you'll die."

Angel glared through her domino mask. She would teach this weakling to fear her.

Angel then noticed his flaming Mohawk and used it to her advantage. She bent the flames and used them to strike him and send him into the ground.

"Tell me Skulker, do you bleed?" Angel asked before a dark smirk appeared on her face. "You will."

The Fire Nation Princess then allowed herself to send quite a few powerful streams of fire at her enemy while thinking of the technology back home. It was a common thing with the Fire Nation mechanical weapons that when they began to overheat they wouldn't work as efficiently and even start cooking the very firebenders inside. She assumed she could do the same thing to Skulker's mechanical armour and so she attacked with the hottest variation of her blue flames with the intent of either melting the metal or overheating the technology.

Her plan was working to keep him subdued at best but it wasn't working to her absolute advantage. There was one piece of good news however. With Skulker focusing on Angel, Phantom was able to free himself of the debris he was stuck under.

Phantom saw Skulker being pushed back by the flames and smirked as an idea popped into his head.

Turning invisible and intangible the hero phased into the ground and flew under Skulker.

Phantom then used his distraction to send an ecto blast from bellow that did quite a bit of damage to his suit. It was a good thing Angel had turned up the heat as that allowed the joints in the suit to begin to liquefy and or become loose making it easy to destroy the armour.

And so he did what he had too and soon Skulker's armour was mostly gone and he was vulnerable enough to be sucked into the Fenton Thermos.

"Yes got him." Phantom said as he capped the Fenton Thermos and faded back into the visible spectrum.

"Yes you captured him." Angel said. "But now we should continue what we started."

"Sorry Azula Angel, I got stuff to do." Phantom said. "Peace out."

Before she could react the ghost boy vanished in a flash of green light leaving her alone.

~00000~

The next day Amity Park was in a buzz of excitement. Why? Because it seemed this small town, in the middle of nowhere, had the largest amount of superheroes in the world.

Yes the recent biggest story, bigger than the story about supposed Ninjas in New York, was about Danny Phantom and the two mysterious people who had joined him. The two, Ivy and Blue Hunter, had joined Phantom's team and were helping him on his patrols around the city. Added to the other Hero Red Huntress, this meant Amity Park had four superheroes, at least until the previous night.

Footage of a girl with pyrokinetic abilities fighting the mechanical ghost alongside Danny Phantom was playing throughout the news stations. The girl was revealed by the name of Azula Angel and she was immediately believed to be a new hero in town. There were also reports that the two girls who had previously been seen with her were her own team and were also heroes. So the people of Amity Park now believed that their little town had 7 heroes.

And that was the topic of conversation all over the town especially with the very people who worshiped heroes… yes the teenagers.

Danny was putting his books in his locker at school as he heard everyone talking about the new heroes. This was one of the times where his enhanced hearing was unfortunate as he could hear all the 'Did you hear about Azula Angel' and the 'Who's the better hero Angel or Phantom' conversations.

Danny began banging his head on his locker as all the conversations continued.

"Azula Angel isn't even a hero." Danny muttered under his breath. "She's literally only here to kill me and doesn't seem to care about what she breaks."

"Don't let anyone here you say that Danny." Sam said as she walked up to him.

"Yeah dude, they might just attack." Tucker said.

"I said it quiet enough so the no one would hear." Danny groaned. "You two have just been spending so much time with me that you know what I'm saying even when my lips are sealed."

"True." Sam said. "But don't worry Danny we'll have your back with this whole thing."

Danny smiled in thanks. With that the three friends took a walk to the cesspit of teenage popularity in school, the cafeteria.

When they walked in they were greeted by the site of Azula and Paulina glaring daggers at each other… okay more like Paulina was glaring daggers at Azula while she just returned a calm smirk.

Over the past week since Azula had humiliated Paulina by making Ty-Lee a cheerleader and threatening her popularity the two had been at odds. Seriously it was like there was a civil war amongst the popular kids. Most of the jocks alongside a few cheerleaders were on Azula's side while the remaining Jocks and the majority of cheerleaders were on Paulina's side. They literally had the popular kids divided and not only because of the girls conflicting personalities but also because one side supported one hero and the other supported the other supposed hero. Azula thought Azula Angel was the superior hero and Paulina thought Danny Phantom was the better of the two.

Danny paled as he could hear the arguments of the two and hoped he could just pass by with neither noticing his presence.

He wasn't usually the type of guy to attempt to avoid people, especially those who wanted to be his friend but Azula was a different story all together. He, alongside Sam and Tucker were wary of the girl. They were wary because of how she acted. It was blatantly clear that Azula wanted to be popular and at the top of the food chain and would step on anyone to get to the top, as shown by the way she so blatantly stepped on the football team. And as history served the trio didn't have the best time with popular kids. Alongside that Danny had noticed that Azula seemed to be hiding her real self from them intentionally. There was also the fact that Azula seemed to have some kind of fascination with the raven haired teen while not liking Sam and Tucker much and too her irritation they were a tight group and you couldn't separate them so she had to spend time with them to get close to Danny and it was clear she didn't think much of them. However on the other side of that, Azula, Mei and Ty-Lee were a tight group and to spend time with Mei and Ty-Lee, who the Trio really enjoyed, they would also have to spend time with Azula.

Because of that the two trios had a bit of trouble spending time together. And right now 'freak' trio were trying to get past without being noticed… until Azula noticed them.

"We'll continue this another time." Azula said calmly to Paulina thus infuriating her. "Come girls, the interesting people have arrived."

"How do you expect to become popular when you hang out with freaks?" Paulina stated angrily.

"I don't know. How do you expect to find love with such a flat chest?" Azula resorted calmly.

There was a moment of silence as Paulina was left gobsmacked.

"OHH shots fired." Kwan eventually said breaking the ice.

"Apply cold water to burn." Dash added as he held up a bottle of cold water before he and Kwan high fived.

That's when laughter began to erupt from the popular kids, especially the ones on Azula's side. Paulina was just left staring.

Even Danny, Sam and Tucker were laughing at this, Sam especially.

"About time someone put Paulina in her place." Sam said through her laughter.

"She had it coming with the way she treats people." Tucker said.

"Azula I've got to give you props on that one." Danny said.

A brief look of confusion flashed onto Azula's face before she shook it off and smirked confidently. That was still the problem that she faced as she wasn't yet aware on all the slang used by the people of Danny's world but she hardly let that deter her.

"Paulina should learn what happens when she messes with her superiors." Azula said making it clear what she believed her position was in the school.

Sam resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the girl's antics. Mei didn't.

There was a look of understanding that passed between the two that spread the message of both of them being tired of Azula's superiority complex.

"So are we just going to stand around?" Mei asked with a bored tone.

"Good point." Danny said before he scanned around for the nearest empty table for them to sit at. Upon seeing none and not wanting to cause any more awkward situations by sitting with another group of teens he suggest relaxing outside to which the others agreed. In truth he was happy that they were able to move outside it would allow him to not have to listen to all the people talking about the 'new hero.'

~00000~

"So Amity Park has a few new heroes I see?" Plasmius asked as the girls walked into their home.

"Yes it seems that my fight with Phantom yesterday led to a widespread reveal of my existence." Azula said. "Now they think I'm a hero like he is. But that's confusing."

"What is?" Ty-Lee asked. "The fact that they think you are some kind of hero?"

"No, I perfectly understand that." Azula said before her eyes crossed. "It's the notion that Phantom is a hero that I don't understand. You told me that he planned to come to our world and end the reign of the Fire Nation. That hardly sounds heroic."

Juniper, who was sitting off to the side sipping her tea, watched the situation carefully knowing that this could end up chaotically causing the entire plan to fail.

"He is parading as a hero." Plasmius said. "He has everyone confused except for a few who know he is a true malevolent spirit. He saves lives so that he can take them out later. Besides the term hero is relative. What does it mean to be a hero? If you're brother captured the Avatar he would have returned as a Hero of the Fire Nation. If the Avatar wins the war he is a Hero to the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe. It's the victor who is called a hero to people who he supports but to the rest he is known as a villain. For that reason can he be called a hero and I a villain."

Mai and Ty-Lee seemed to accept this but Juniper could see that Azula called it a bluff.

The youngest of the Angels knew exactly what she was and exactly what a hero was. She knew from the way she had treated people and would continue to treat people that she was a villain, a monster wrapped in the body of a girl. To the Fire Nation both she and her Father would be seen as Heroes but she knew, deep down she had always known, since her mother had called her that cursed word that she was a monster. So if Phantom was a hero like the Avatar then so be it, she just had to be the villain that ended his heroic life. It was the life she had accepted the day her father exposed her to the darkness.

"This can work to our advantage however." Plasmius said. "If you three can act like heroes it would work to our advantage allowing you to strike down Phantom as soon as possible."

"I will consider it." Azula said before walking away.

Mai, Ty-Lee and Juniper were immediately aware that something was wrong as they noticed something that Azula never showed, weakness.

Azula was quick to reach her room and once she did she slammed the door shut and locked it. Once away from the eyes of the outside world she seemed to break down. The talk of heroes and villains reminded her of a past she once had, a memory so far into the past that it might as well have been forgotten. But it was still there fresh in her mind.

~00Flashback00~

"**Father?" she asked as he led her through the dark palace corridors. "Where are we going?"**

"**Quiet Azula." Ozai told the 5 year old girl. "We don't have a lot of time. We must do this now."**

"**Father I'm scared. Where's mother, where's Zuzu?" Azula asked in fear.**

"**Silence!" Ozai reprimanded harshly. "Your mother and brother are asleep and they do not know of what is happening tonight."**

"**What about uncle Iroh?" Azula asked.**

"**Do not speak that fool's name in my presence." Ozai said darkly before he grabbed his daughter by the arm and pulled her aggressively. "Our time is limited now be quiet and follow."**

**In fear she quieted down, not wanting to face her father's wrath.**

**Ozai led her through the Palace, making sure to avoid all the guards and stick to the shadows.**

**Eventually the two reached a part of the Palace that Azula wasn't familiar with. Ozai placed his palm on a hole in the wall and firebent into it revealing a secret door. They entered and Azula was surprised to find out that there was a secret door into the Throne Room but that was the least of her surprises this day.**

**The next thing she learned was that there was another secret door in the Throne Room but this one led to a series of underground tunnels. The girl was scared but she didn't complain to her father, more afraid of his reaction.**

**Her fear intensified as ominous black, purple and red lights appeared at the end of their current path. Her eyes widened to see flames of those colours.**

"**Fire Lord Sozin stumbled upon these ancient flames years before. Those flames embrace the darkness of the spirit Vaatu. These flames changed him, awoke him. He became something else after emerging. He dipped his son Azulon in these fires and Azulon dipped me in these fires, Azula it is your turn. Your brother is too week for these flames." Ozai said. "These flames will transform you; they will blacken your spirit and make you ready to accept the throne when it no longer belongs to me."**

"**But father? The throne is promised to Uncle Iroh and then Lu Ten." Azula said.**

**Then Ozai hit her right across the face.**

"**I told you not to mention that name to me. And yes although they may be next in line I do not intent of letting them stay in power for long." Ozai said. "Now you must accept the flames, it is your destiny."**

**With that Ozai pushed her into the black flames and the girl cried out in pain.**

~00Present00~

Those flames changed her, she wasn't a hero. She was a monster and she enjoyed every bit of this feeling of chaos. She would watch the world burn and laugh, much like her father… perhaps even worse. She tried to hunt her brother like a dog and can only imagine what she would have done to him. She enjoyed all the evil that came with her corruption and power but it was clear that she had not become a complete monster. She still held the Fire Nation in high regard and had no interest in harming those she called friends or trusted. Then again she did threaten Ty-Lee's life to get her to work with her. Point is Azula was a villain, she enjoyed and resented it but she knew that was who she was and that was what she was.

~00000~

"I see she's having quite a bit of a struggle." Clockwork mentioned as he stared into the viewing screen that showed Azula in her room.

"_Who's having a struggle old man?"_

"No one you need concern yourself with Daniel." Clockwork said to the thermos. "She just needs a little push in the right direction. She might actually enjoy being a hero if she gets some encouragement."

The viewing screen then changed to an image of a ghost that was being restrained by Walker's men.

"_Hold him down!" _One of the police said. _"If he escapes the Observants will have our heads." _

"Vortex." Clockwork muttered to the storm he saw on screen. "I think it's time you returned to Amity Park."

With a snap of his fingers the storm ghost managed to break free from Walker's men and send them back with an attack before flying off towards the Fenton Ghost Portal.

"Prepare yourself Phantoms and Angels, tomorrow will be an interesting day." Clockwork chuckled.

His knowing smirk faded knowing who was about to pop into his lair and yell their eyeballs out. At least he knew for a fact that it was worth it to purposely let Vortex escape.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

**Katara: This isn't going to end up good is it?**

**Shadow: Nope.**

**Dani: And as it seems, Danny might just be in over his head with this chick. Turning her good is gonna be hard.**

**Shadow: Yup.**

**Dani: By the way I love that little moment the two shared before Skulker came in.**

**Katara: Of course you would.**

**Dani: Hey what can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic in these stories.**

**Katara: You mean you've been watching a lot of Anime?**

**Dani: That too.**

**Shadow: I knew we should have cut her off.**

**Dani: You probably should have. So what will happen next? How will Amity Park react to Vortex? How will the Angels react to Vortex? How will the Phantom's react to the Angel's reacting to Vortex? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


	5. Chapter 4: Storming Terror

Chapter 4: Storming terror

**Shadow: Welcome back ladies and Gents to Phantoms and Angels. Before we can continue we need a brief recap.**

**Katara: Last time Danny and Azula were battling before they were interrupted by Skulker. The two faced off against him resulting in the people of Amity Park thinking that Azula and the rest of the Angels were new heroes. As a result city was thrown into a joyous frenzy as they talked about their new heroes. Azula however was affected by this and sees herself as nothing more than a villain.**

**Dani: But it seems this chapter might prove her wrong.**

**Katara: No. Azula is a villain, plain and simple.**

**Dani: Not in this story.**

**Katara: There is no way she could ever become a hero.**

**Shadow: Someone's got some struggles letting go of the past. I seem to remember you used to believe that Zuko could never be trusted.**

**Katara: Zuko's different.**

**Shadow: How both him and Azula were raised by the same people. They were born of the same blood. They grew up with the same conditions. You only defend Zuko because you learned to trust him and with that logic you can learn to trust Azula as well.**

**Katara: …**

**Shadow: Game set and match.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

It's funny how a change in weather can alter the emotions of the people. On a sunny day people retain some positive feels and walk around with a smile on their face. On a snow day people had a sense of calmness and serenity. On a day with grey clouds covering the sky and rain there was a bit of a hopeless and sorrowful feel.

That was exactly what it felt like in Amity Park today. Grey clouds had flooded the skies and there was a light downpour of rain. At the same time quite a few of the people weren't so happy. It wasn't everyone who felt the doom and gloom, only a bit of the city's population felt the emotional drop, two of such people being Danny Fenton and Azula Fire.

However there was a clear difference between the two for this situation, that difference being intimacy. Danny had the fortune of having Sam and Tucker by his sides. They both knew him better than anyone else and could help ease his depressed emotions.

Azula however was completely sealed off. Despite Mei and Ty-Lee being her closest friends they didn't know about that night all those years ago and as a result of that there wasn't much the two could do to help. And as such Azula remained in her state of despair. And the problem was that today she wasn't hiding her emotions as well as she usually did, meaning it was incredibly noticeable.

During the day Azula tried to distance herself from the others. She knew that in her foul mood, if anyone either tried to help her or tried to annoy her she would snap and attack using her bending. Granted she didn't care if she used her bending on any of the students in the school but she preferred to not blow her cover before it was necessary. So she ensured no one talked to her. Ty-Lee had tried and she was the only one Azula allowed to get close but because she had no idea what exactly caused her pain she couldn't help much.

"Azula really has it bad today." Danny commented as they sat in the cafeteria.

"We've tried talking to her but she's completely shut off." Ty-Lee said sadly. "We don't even know why she's like that."

"You two are her closest friends." Sam said. "Shouldn't you have an idea?"

"No." Mei said. "Azula likes to keep to herself and never reveal any information. Even as her closest friends we don't know what would make her like this."

"That's gotta suck." Tucker commented.

Despite the trio's somewhat rocky relationship with Azula and their distrust of her obvious mean girl attitude, they still felt bad when she felt down. They felt bad when any person felt down and would often do what they could to make them feel better. Granted sometimes it didn't always work but they still tried and this time would be no different.

Danny stood from his place.

"Danny what are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Someone's gotta get her feeling better." Danny said with a smile before he walked over to her.

"He's going to die." Mai said nonchalantly.

Danny paused halfway to Azula before heading to the vending machine. After a quick stop he walked over to the table Azula had inhabited by herself.

Azula simply sat and thought about her memories with her father, the training, and the transformation into the monster she was. A lot of those memories were painful and they only seemed to worsen her mood. However her dark brooding was cut off when a caned drink was slid in front of her. It was one of the new canned teas, that where actually kept warm unlike the infamous (to Azula) Ice Tea.

"I remember you saying you liked to drink tea." Danny said as he sat next to her with his own drink in hand. "I'm more of a soda guy myself but I had a feeling you would want some tea."

Azula looked at the can and seemed disappointed. The tea she had gotten was Jasmine Tea of all things, her uncle's favourite tea and one she personally thought was over rated.

"I didn't ask for tea." Azula said as she turned away.

Danny chuckled, surprising Azula.

"You know you have a really rotten attitude." Danny said despite having a smile on his face. "When someone gets you something you should just say thank you even if you don't want it."

Azula didn't reply she just retained her surprise.

"Besides you look cold with all this gloomy rain and you don't seem like the kind of person to like the cold. I was thinking this could warm you up." Danny said.

True to his word the storm had made it significantly cooler than any other spring day and most people were wearing jackets to keep warm, Azula included. However the girl noted that Danny wasn't wearing any sort of clothing to keep himself warm. Actually he was wearing shorts and flip flops today as if he was going to enjoy a day at the beach.

"What about you?" Azula asked. "Shouldn't you be freezing?"

"I actually like the cold." Danny said with a chuckle. "I guess you could say the cold never bothered me anyway."

Azula just stared at him blankly. She knew he had said some kind of joke but she had no idea what the reference was.

"What haven't you seen Disney's Frozen?" Danny asked as he paled.

"I don't even know what Disney is." Azula replied flatly.

What happened next seemingly broke Azula out of her bad mood for a brief second as Danny's expression of utter shock caused her to laugh out loud.

The laugh surprised Mai and Ty-Lee.

"You've never watched a Disney Movie?!" Danny exclaimed. "Worse you don't even know what Disney is? We have gotta fix that. Today you and I are going to the mall and we will purchase every existing Animated Disney Movie from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves to Inside Out. And during the weekend we will watch them all."

Azula paled at Danny's announcement.

"Sorry but I have things to…" Azula began.

"No way, childhood is on the line here. You are still 14 years old. The doom and gloom up in your room can wait until you're 18 and in senior year." Danny said with a determined smile. "I will save your childhood, this is a promise."

Azula looked away. There was no way he could save her childhood, it was sacrificed long ago. What did he even mean by that? He couldn't go back and change what had happened… unless he was talking metaphorically. He was probably talking in metaphors. And Azula didn't have time for metaphors.

She turned to him ready to snap but she paused as she saw the determination in his eyes.

"Alright fine." She said nonchalantly as she opened the can of tea.

She didn't know why she was indulging in his childish actions… or even drinking this tea. Maybe it was due to a small curious element inside her. Or maybe she was reaching back to the boy who was reaching out to her. She didn't know why, she just knew that she accepted his demand.

"But if you ever order a princess like me around again I will kill you." She muttered back to him.

She was feeling slightly better. Slightly being the key word.

~00000~

Funny how with teenagers intentions and actions tend not to overlap. Sometimes they plan to do one thing but end up doing something else completely and sometimes that can be good or bad. It seemed Danny and Azula weren't exempt from this rule. What had originally been intended to be a simple trip to buy every existing animated Disney movie to this point in time turned into a hang out at the mall.

Danny and Azula initially began with buying the movies but then Danny realised that to watch all these movies they would need a lot of popcorn to compensate for the movies. From there they began simply hanging out as they had to scour the mall looking for a place that would provide enough popcorn for all the movies.

It took a while and by the end of it the two were tired. Odd considering their 'extra mural activities' but they were tired and decided to rest up in the food court. One thing was clear about the both of them; they were both having a good time.

Azula was actually happy, genuinely happy. She can't remember the last time she was happy without having to embrace her inner demons. It felt nice be able to enjoy herself like this but unfortunately the harsh reality in which they resided had to snap back.

Danny was the first to notice that the storm that was over Amity Park seemed to be growing stronger. The winds were picking up, the lightning was flashing a lot more and there was something in the air. Aside from the usual electric feel of the surrounding atmosphere there was something else. It felt like Ectoplasm and Danny knew what that meant.

But he didn't have time to react between the blue wisp of cold air escaping his mouth and the strong wind that knocked a delivery truck into the mall. Both unfortunately and fortunately the car flew in and nearly crushed Danny and Azula allowing both to dive off to the side and be separated.

Luckily Danny was on his own due to diving away meaning he could transform and try and take care of the threat without having to dash off to the bathroom or something.

"I'm Going Ghost!" He yelled before the usual snow white halos appeared and turned him into his ghost form.

Once he had transformed he flew outside the mall and was immediately met by the strong winds.

"Danny… Phantom. It's been a while." Vortex Wheezed.

"Vortex, you sound horrible." Phantom quipped. "Do you need an asthma pump?"

"What I need… is revenge for the pain… you caused me before." Vortex bellowed as energy began to build up in his hands. "And Revenge is a Dish best served cold."

Phantom only shook his head upon hearing the overused villain pun before blasting the ice attacks that where flying in his direction but he was shocked to notice that his ecto blasts didn't do anything to the ice. Acting quickly he tried to fly out of the way but the wind kept him firmly in place allowing the attack to hid him dead on.

He was sent crashing into the ground and was immediately bruised. He looked up to the storm ghost only to see lightning flying in his direction. Acting quickly, Phantom turned intangible and flew underground before popping back up further down the road and fired a few ecto blasts at the enemy.

Luckily they hit and Vortex did feel pain but he was able to shrug it off before summoning a tornado to attack the young Halfa. Phantom tried his best to avoid it, he really did, but the winds were far stronger than anything he could have anticipated and as a result he was sucked right in and tossed aside like a ragdoll.

"Sharknado was ridiculous but who ever heard of a Phantomnado?" Phantom commented, with a smile, as he crashed into a building.

Despite the pain he still had his usual smile. Couldn't let the bad mood and gloomy weather get him down, he remembered what happened the last time that his emotions got the better of him after all. Despite his still positive mood he wasn't stupid, he was completely aware that Vortex had gotten stronger… that or he was at the same strength and had just greatly underestimated Phantom before. It was probably the latter after all he was one of the incredibly strong ghosts out there that the Observants feared and last time Phantom fought him he did have the weather tied to his emotions after all. But at the same time there was something different about Danny. He had gotten stronger, perhaps not strong enough to beat Vortex on his own but he definitely had a lot more strength and that might be enough to take on the Storming Terror.

His eyes began to glow with more vigour before he shot off into the sky ready to go another round at Vortex.

~00000~

Azula had seen bad weather in her world but this was nothing compared to anything she had had the pleasure of witnessing. After she had been separated from Danny she noticed the sky and the torrent of terror that plagued it. Even while she was inside she could feel the intense winds that were building up and she could feel the electricity in the air as the lightning struck.

And to put it simply she was annoyed, angry even. No the words to describe her emotion were pissed off. She was finally having a good time with someone that didn't involve murder, torture, manipulation or any of her other spare time desires and now some storm had seemingly ruined that. There was also now a delivery truck separating her from Danny, making this harder for her.

But as fortune would have it she noticed a blur flying off into the sky. Although she hadn't been in Amity Park very long she had long since come to recognise the site of Danny Phantom flying off to save the town meaning there was a ghost attack. And that meant there must be a ghost that was responsible for this storm. Usually Azula would use this as an attempt to kill Danny Phantom while he wasn't paying attention but at the current moment she wanted the Ghost that ruined her day to suffer.

She ran off to the nearest bathroom and immediately pulled out her bag and removed her outfit, not before smirking darkly at the new welcome addition that Plasmius had installed into her suit. After all she couldn't call herself an Angel if she didn't have wings.

~00000~

Back outside Phantom wasn't doing so well. To put it simply fighting against a storm was easier said than done. His added strength hardly did much to faze the storm ghost and granted he was only 14 years old, and had only been doing this for a year give or take. It was taking a lot out of him just to doge the attacks of the ghost and counter attack. He was also trying to make sure he didn't use his stronger powers like his Ghostly Wail or duplication or else he might lose power quickly.

"What's… wrong Ghost Boy?" Vortex mocked. "What happened… to all that… bravado you had?"

Phantom gave a weak smile to the ghost in order to show that he still had his 'bravado' but that smile turned into a look of utter shock. Had it been possible his jaw would have dropped down to the floor. For in his sites he saw something, someone, flying behind Vortex … and that someone had wings.

Before Vortex could react to his expression blue flames hit him in the back causing him to cry out in pain.

"Angel? Azula Angel?" Phantom asked.

True to his words it was the infamous leader of the Angels, the one who was obviously known as Angel. The only difference was that she now had these Black Angel wings that had a burning blue glow.

"SINCE WHEN DO YOU HAVE WINGS?!" Phantom exclaimed as his eyes bugged out of his head.

"It's only fitting that an Angel descended from divinity have only the most magnificent wings." Angel replied causing Phantom to sweat-drop.

"Yeah right." Phantom commented dryly. "Are you here to help me or fight me? If the second option, get in line."

"No, I've been in a bad mood all day and then this ghost ruined my date…" Angel said before she paused upon realising she had said date. "…So I'm going to ensure that he suffers."

"You? Do you think… you can beat me?" Vortex yelled in rage.

"Obviously you haven't seen what we can do." Phantom said with his usual cocky grin. "Angel truce?"

"Truce it is." Angel said with her cold and calculated scowl.

With that the two high fived before flying off.

Phantom was the fastest when it came to flying by a long a long shot because he had natural power in flight so he was able to get closer to Vortex a lot quicker before the winds started to slow him down. However he was close enough to fire a few powerful and massive ecto blasts at villain.

Angel immediately saw her chance while Vortex was in pain from the attacks to fly in closer and deliver a powerful torrent of flames to her opponent causing him pain. Using her firebending while flying was certainly strange but she could handle it, though for future she wouldn't make a habit of this unless she had to.

Vortex, with a cry, sent out massive force scale winds pushing the two teenagers back. He then began to breathe in before he let loose a bellow of ice and arctic weather.

Phantom wasted no time in flying in front of Angel and creating a shield to block the attack.

"Bring the flames as soon as he stops." Phantom ordered.

"Don't tell me what to do." Angel said flatly. "But I will indulge you this once."

As soon as the attack ended Phantom teleported out of the way just as Angel fired a large stream of flames into Vortex. Phantom then appeared above the ghost, clasped his hands together and slammed his ecto infused fists into the head of the ghost. The ghost only screamed in pain before he attempted to swat away the teenagers. Obviously Phantom and Angel weren't having that and they moved away from the giants attacks.

Vortex growled in anger before he decided to spice things up. Acting in his anger he summoned hail and lightning and fired the two attacks at the teenagers and that gave Phantom an idea… but first he had to survive the attack to share his brilliant plan. And once again that was easier said than done.

Angel was almost hit by the lightning but her quick thinking got her away from the attack. Luckily she was able to detect it before it appeared. Phantom wasn't so lucky as he was hit by the giant hail and thrown towards Angel. She didn't make an attempt to save him.

It was only after Phantom regained control of his senses did he know exactly what to do.

"Thanks for the assist." He commented dryly as he floated back up to Angel's level.

"You didn't look like you needed help." Angel replied flatly.

"Okay that doesn't matter right now. I have a plan." Phantom said. "Despite his power's he's still weak to weather attacks so we use your lightning and my ice to stop this temper tantrum before we go for gold to finish him off."

Azula was confused as first but then she realised what he was talking about and gave him a smile.

"Understood. How should we go about this?" Angel said.

"I'll distract him you get ready to attack." Phantom said.

Phantom acted first and flew off towards Vortex with his hands glowing blue with ice. Angel was completely aware that she couldn't fly nearly as fast as he could but she followed after. Phantom was quick to start flying around Vortex and stinging him with multiple small but precise ice blasts. And luckily they worked; Vortex was completely distracted by multiple stings that he failed to notice as Angel charged up her lightning.

Phantom noticed Angel was ready to go so he created a large snow ball that froze Vortex's arms to his body and left him with no mobility. That attack left him wide open for the blast of lightning to strike him in the chest causing him to scream out in pain. Angel, no confident in what she had done flew up to Phantom to join him for the final attack.

"Okay we have to do this right or it will hurt." Phantom said as he offered her his hand.

"That much was obvious." She said as she took his hand.

They stretched their combined hands out towards the evil ghost and started to fuel their powers together. Angel's blue flames came to life as did Phantoms green ectoplasm. The two energies mixed and expanded into a massive sphere of green and blue. The aura of colours then turned into a golden power before the two teenagers sent the attack flying towards Vortex knocking him down into the ground unconscious.

As he hit the ground the sky cleared up and the sun returned to the town.

Phantom and Angel both flew down to the downed ghost before Phantom pulled out his Fenton Thermos and used it to capture the ghost.

"That was cool as a breeze." Phantom said coolly as he capped the thermos.

"You couldn't resist could you?" Angel commented dryly with a roll of her eyes.

"Hey puns are my forte. Denying the world of them would be like Vortex's weather plan, cold with a chance of depression." Phantom replied.

"I should kill you now." Angel groaned.

Before Phantom could come up with a snarky reply, fortunately, there was an applaud and they turned to see the people they had just saved from an event that could have capsized the town.

"Hey its Danny Phantom and Azula Angel! They saved the town!" One voice yelled.

"They're incredible!" Another yelled.

"Well duh they are superheroes." Another yelled.

Phantom and Angel where immediately surrounded by some of the people of the town who were thanking them and calling them heroes. Phantom only sighed. Once again something had happened to have their views on him changed but next week they would probably go back to being mixed about his hero career. Angel was now in shock, she was being called a hero, and not for doing something cruel but for attacking a malevolent ghost that pissed her off. She didn't feel like a hero.

"I'm not a hero." She muttered.

"Hey sure you are." Phantom said. "Today you kicked butt and helped save some lives. And heck you limited property damage as well. Usually fights with strong ghosts end up more chaotic but with your help no lives were lost and Vortex was taken down."

Angel disagreed she was no hero and the next day she would continue to try and kill Phantom but…

She simply smiled. There was a bit of glory to this life and it did open up her interests. There was something fun about fighting ghosts.

"Look I'd like to stay and chat but I've got a friend to return to." Phantom said before he flew away.

And that reminded Angel that Danny was still inside the mall and after all that time an energy he used to try and cheer her up it would be a shame for it to all go to waste. Mimicking the ghost boy she flew away.

~00000~

"That was one hell of a crazy storm right?" Danny asked as he walked with Azula.

"I don't think I've seen one that intense." Azula replied. "It was interesting and intense."

"I think our definitions of interesting differ." Danny commented flatly. "By the way, Sam texted me. She's at my place with Tucker, Mai and Ty-Lee getting ready for the movie marathon."

"You dragged them into this foolishness as well?" Azula asked.

"Disney movie marathon is not foolish it's childhood and I promised that I would save your childhood." Danny replied with a grin.

"I doubt you can." Azula said with a challenging smirk. "Do you really think a couple of movies can bring my childhood out of the darkness and into the light?"

"Oh no, it's not only the movies." Danny replied. "But they will be a good jumping off point."

Danny was simply joking around. Azula was amused but serious.

"By the way, before we reach my place you have to promise not to freak out." Danny commented.

Azula simply raised an eyebrow wondering what he was talking about. It was only once she saw the building titled Fenton Works did she understand and it left her wondering what kind of people the Fentons where if they had a home that strange.

"Welcome to my world." Danny muttered upon seeing her reaction to the house. "But come on let's not keep the others waiting. We have movies to watch."

~00000~

"_So that brat has a new girlfriend? What happened to Sam?"_

"She'd not his girlfriend Daniel." Clockwork spoke to the Thermos.

"_Yeah but you and I both know that Tucker will start commenting on their friendship soon enough."_

Clockwork chuckled. "That's true."

"_But I have to ask old timer. Why did you even release Vortex? The girl doesn't seem any happier or any nicer."_

"That wasn't the point of this Daniel. This was the first step out of many. And besides she seems quite happy now." Clockwork replied before he began to scowl. "I see your hearing has improved. Do you like listening that much?"

"_Whatever you say. It's also worth noting that while I'm in here I have nothing I can do so all I can do is listen." _

"Well don't get any ideas." Clockwork replied.

"_Oh no, I have nothing on my mind now. But I can't help but be intrigued by the girl. What was her name Azula? She seems like a __**very**__ interesting person."_

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

**Katara: Azula can fly…**

**Dani: More frightening Dan is interested in Azula.**

**Shadow: You two are ironically focusing on the negatives. **

**Dani: Well I guess it's good that she is watching Disney movies.**

**Katara: And I guess Danny is making her more human.**

**Shadow: Exactly. Now stop it with the Doom and Gloom.**

**Katara: In our defence this situation still doesn't bode well.**

**Shadow: You seem to forget who the writer of this story.**

**Katara: No I remember and that's precisely why I'm afraid for my life.**

**Dani: So what will happen next? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


	6. Chapter 5: Friends

Chapter 5: Friends

**Shadow: Welcome back readers and mortals alike to Phantoms and Angels. But before we can continue we need a brief recap.**

**Katara: Last time Azula was trapped in emotional turmoil that seemed to fit in with the mood projected by the weather. Danny decided to try and help her get out of her depression and in doing so he learned that she had never encountered Disney. After that revelation he swore he would 'save her childhood' by having a full marathon of the movies. They went to the mall to get the movies only to have the date interrupted by Vortex. Danny flew off as Phantom to fight only to begin loosing before Azula showed up as Angel… with wings… and began helping to take down Vortex. They worked together and managed to defeat the evil ghost before they returned to each other in their civilian identities to watch the movies.**

**Dani: Now we can see what happens next in this epic story. But before we can begin, CyberActors15 told me to tell you that this chapter will be one of the shorter ones, unlike the others.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

Multiple revelations where made at the end of the last week. Firstly the girls discovered that this world had creative geniuses who could create works of art in the form of moving images. To put it simply they found themselves loving the Disney movies and actually managed to see them as massive successes and brilliant mediums to tell stories. The second revelation, made by the trio, was that Azula analysed everything she watched with a critical eye and easily tore apart all aspects of the movies for truth, answers and information. The third revelation, also made by the trio, was that Azula seemed to relate with the villains over the heroes of the movies and found the logic in their plans and actually thought of multiple ways in which they could have secured victory… that wasn't scary at all.

The final revelation made, by Azula, was that there was some rush when it came to fighting ghosts. It was different to fighting other benders, the Avatar included, because of how varied they were in their skills and abilities. And Azula enjoyed this, she didn't know why but there was something satisfying about fighting the ghosts. And she fully intended to enjoy that satisfaction as much as she could, but not alone.

"Girls I have come to a recent discovery." Azula said to Mai and Ty-Lee. "Danny Phantom is strong and is growing stronger and no doubt that soon he will be a massive threat. And as things stand right now we do not stand a chance against him. But I propose a way to make ourselves more of a match for the ghost boy. This town has labelled me and by extension you two as heroes. So in order to become strong enough to defeat Phantom I suggest we play along with their little game and be their heroes. We will fight ghosts and use that to improve our training against Danny Phantom."

"I wouldn't have guessed that we'd have to start training against ghosts to beat Danny Phantom." Ty-Lee noted. "I guess he really is stronger than we thought."

"If that's what we'll be doing I guess I'll ask Plasmius for more blades if we plan to fight more ghosts." Mai muttered in her usual bored tone. "I'd be useless without my weapons."

With that she walked away from the two. She knew that Plasmius was probably not in the building at the current moment but she didn't care. She could easily put a letter on his desk or give him a call but she simply wanted to take a moment to leave Azula's circle of madness. Mai wasn't dumb; she knew that Azula just wanted to fight the ghosts for her own personal fun not to train to fight Danny Phantom. She had simply tasted the flavour of battle and was craving more. Meaning this was another pointless fight that they would soon begin.

Not that Mai had come to expect anything less.

Ever since Azula and Ty-Lee arrived in Omashu that day, she was stuck in more and more pointless fights, none of which she really cared for. Even when hunting the Avatar and his friends she couldn't care less after all she didn't care whether he ended the war and freed the Earth Kingdom and Watertribe or the Fire Nation won and controlled the world. It was literally because she was bored and because her brother got 'kidnapped'… and perhaps the idea of seeing Zuko again… that inspired her to work alongside Azula in chasing the Avatar. Their friendship also helped she guessed but had the circumstances had been different she either would have joined the Avatar or remained in Omashu.

Upon reaching Plasmius's office she walked in only to find Juniper looking at files. The allocated legal guardian of the girls looked up and smile warmly in greeting.

"Hello Mai, what brings you here?" Juniper asked.

"I was hoping I could ask Plasmius to manufacture a lot more blades for me." Mai said.

"Mind if I ask why you want more?" Juniper asked.

"Azula has reawakened her lust for combat and wants to fight ghosts while claiming it's to improve our chances to fight Danny Phantom." Mai said.

"And you don't think she's justified?" Juniper asked.

"No, as I said it's just her lust for combat. She just wants to use this as an attempt to fight more ghosts because she's become fascinated with them." Mai said.

"Even I don't think she's justified in her actions." Juniper replied. "From what I understand she wants to live up to the image of her father, grandfather and great-grandfather and prove her strength. And if that's the case then she will need someone like you to keep her from traveling too far into a path of pain a suffering. She needs someone like you to keep her grounded and help her become a better person."

The reaction was almost immediate. A small blade flew past the head of the older woman and just barely scraped against her skin before flying into the wall and Mai already had three more blades drawn should the need to throw them arise.

"Who are you really?" She asked. "I'm sure Plasmius would have told you a bit about Azula's father but not her grandfather and great-grandfather."

The past few years while she lived in her quiet state of being she had learnt other ways of learning information. Mai was one of the most observant people in the Fire Nation, even more so than Azula, and from the beginning she noticed how the woman in front of her seemed to immediately try to connect with her and the others and how easily she adjusted to the three differing personalities. There was also this fact that she took on a specific role around Azula, one to try and calm her down as quickly as possible and one to act like a mother figure to her. Now that she had said those words, Mai confirmed that she wasn't who she said she was.

Juniper simply smiled before she moved her hands up to her face and removed the mask that hid her identity. Immediately she returned to being Ursa, the mother of Zuko and Azula and the former wife of Fire Lord Ozai.

And to put it simply Mai was at a loss for words.

"It's nice to see you again Mai." Ursa said kindly. "You and I need to have a talk."

With that Ursa explained all she knew. She revealed that she was here to help bring Azula out of the darkness and into the light. She also explained how Danny, as both Fenton and Phantom, and his friends would help with that while also revealing Danny's secret to Mai. And finally she asked for Mai's help in this process. She asked her to keep supporting Azula while making sure she doesn't kill Danny Phantom and act as another anchor to bring her back into the good world.

Mai agreed easily but asked about bringing Ty-Lee into this but Ursa refused. She claimed that Ty-Lee is the type of person who would love to help Azula but because she feared the Fire Nation princess more than she valued her other friends, and that was saying something considering the fact that she valued friendship above all else, she would remain loyal to Azula out of fear. Ty-Lee would first need to view her friends in higher regard before joining their side because then she would be confident in their abilities to help Azula.

And most importantly Ursa urged Mai to remain as Azula's friend and make sure that she and Ty-Lee are as close to Azula as possible. Azula had to see them as more than old friends who she could exploit but as best friends that she could trust. Because as it stood now, Azula was standing on a thin border between sanity and insanity; that was undeniable. The only thing that could keep her sane and have her become a good person would be friends who treat her like friends over a father who treats her like a weapon.

Mai left after the chat so that she could think more on the day's revelations. Ursa had a point but at the same time she and Ty-Lee weren't the best options as close friends for Azula. Sure they had good times together in the past and were friends now but at the same time she wasn't the very outgoing type and Ty-Lee showed fear hidden behind a mask of friendship to Azula. They could help but not by a lot, not how things were now. But the people who didn't know Azula's past seemed like good options to help remove Azula from the darkness. And as luck would have it, Mai knew the perfect trio who was already beginning to succeed in helping the deranged princess. After the Disney Movie marathon, Danny, Sam and Tucker more than proved that they were the right group of friends for the job and it seemed it was clear without a doubt now that the two groups of three would be spending a lot of time together.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

**Katara: Wow that really was a short chapter.**

**Shadow: And the interesting thing is that it went in a completely different direction than CyberActors15 originally intended.**

**Dani: So does this chapter set up the next story ark or something?**

**Shadow: Something like that. True from this chapter on there will be focus on building the friendship but at the same time it won't be incredibly easy.**

**Katara: That makes sense.**

**Dani: So what will happen next? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


End file.
